Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, Severus
by Noumea
Summary: Severus est intrigué par cette femme moldue qui enseigne à Poudlard. Quel est son secret? Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE.**

Lorsque Voldemort s'effondra , ce fut le silence. Les Malfoy se regardèrent et sans un mot, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du parc ravagé de Poudlard. Passée la grille, ils trans-planèrent …

Soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort. Des voix crièrent « c'est fini » , « il est mort », « nous sommes libres »…Les cris se succédaient les uns aux autres dans ce brouillard glacé et dans ces ruines fumantes, seuls restes de ce qui fut la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Dans un hôpital moldu une femme s'écroula sur un lit, hébétée , ne pouvant croire à la mort de son compagnon et secouée de contraction…

**1-LA VISITE.**

Lorsque Victoria ouvrit les yeux , ce matin là, elle cru avoir des hallucinations. Au pied de son lit, un vieil homme vêtu d'une sorte de grande robe bleue assortie d'une espèce de cape se tenait devant elle. Il portait sur son nez des lunettes en demi-lune , sa barbe grise descendait jusqu'à son ventre et ses cheveux du même gris recouvraient ses épaules. Il eut un sourire bienveillant et lui dit:

_- Bonjour mon petit, n'ayez pas peur, je vous laisse vous réveiller et vous habiller, je vous attends dans votre salon. Au fait, je me nomme Albus Dumbeldore et je suis le directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Mais prenez le temps de vous préparer, je vais faire du thé. _

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Victoria ébahie , la bouche ouverte sans qu'un seul son n'en soit sorti depuis son réveil surprenant. Elle sorti quand même de sa léthargie pour courir à la salle de bain où la douche acheva de la réveiller. Elle ébouriffa ses courts cheveux bruns et fit une grimace en voyant ses yeux marrons foncés soulignés de cernes.

En arrivant dans son salon, elle se dit que non, décidemment elle n'avait pas rêvé! Albus Dumbeldore était installé sur son canapé , une théière fumante devant lui. La voyant arriver, il lui servi une tasse avec un sourire.

-_Comment allez vous Victoria? _

_-Bien, je vous remercie , mais que signifie votre visite? Je ne vous connait que de réputation, alors que vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi._

_-Je vais vous expliquer. Je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur pour mon école. Le chef des aurors de notre ministère m'a parlé de vous. Votre compagnon était bien Alan Liven, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, Monsieur. Mais je dois vous dire que je n'ai rien en commun avec votre monde. Alan était un auror, c'est vrai qu'il était sorcier comme vous. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, il m'a tout de suite parlé de sa condition un peu particulière. Il vivait dans un monde opposé au mien mais nous nous entendions à merveille. Son métier lui plaisait même si sa sécurité était une constante source de souci pour moi . Il me parlait de ce que le monde sorcier vivait, de l'ampleur que prenait Voldemort et des dangers que le monde entier encourrait à cause de lui. _

_-Oui vous devez savoir maintenant que Voldemort a été éliminé il y a plus de 5 ans et que la plupart des mangemorts sont emprisonnés Alan est mort hélas avant la bataille finale et n'a pas vu Harry terrasser notre ennemi._

_-J'ai perdu tout contact avec votre monde, Alan n'avait plus de famille et les rares amis sorciers que nous avions ne m'ont plus donné signe de vie .Je suppose que vous avez subi beaucoup de pertes humaines._

_-C'est vrai, toutes les familles engagées dans le combat ont été endeuillées. Mais la vie continue. C'est pourquoi notre ministère a fait des recherches pour retrouver ces familles et s'occuper d'eux en leur proposant un travail. C'est la raison de ma venue…_

_-Il y a certainement des familles plus méritantes que moi qui suis une moldue…_

_-Chaque famille comportant un sorcier sera aidée, c'est la décision du ministère et j'y souscrit avec enthousiasme. Votre famille a comportée un sorcier et certainement même deux! C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous faire une proposition, très honnète _souri t'il , les yeux bleus pétillants de malice. _Vous seriez très inspirée d'accepter, cela m'enlèverai une belle épine du pied!_

Victoria sourit, complètement conquise par les manières délicieuses du vieux professeur.

_-Je vous écoute , professeur._

_-Avant toute choses, je dois vous dire que cette décision n'engage pas que vous, en acceptant vous resterez un pied dans un monde que vous serez peut-être obligée de fréquenter dans quelques années. Vous n'êtes pas la seule concernée par la décision du ministère, vous me comprenez bien!_

_-Oui Monsieur, je sais que je n'engagerais pas que moi et que je dois vivre en bonne intelligence avec le monde sorcier si je ne veux pas perdre ce qui m'est le plus précieux._

-_Très bien _, reprit le professeur, _je vois que vous êtes très lucide pour l'avenir, je n'en attendait pas moins de quelqu'un de votre intelligence. Maintenant, voici ma proposition: j'ai besoin de vous pour donner des cours de Français, histoire et géographie du monde moldu_. Voyant Victoria ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre, il leva la main : _Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je n'ai jamais été professeur de ma vie et j'ai déjà un métier…_

_-Vous le savez professeur, je suis viticultrice et je ne pense pas avoir les qualités nécessaires pour enseigner ._

_-Chère amie, le ministère ne fait pas les choses à la légère. S'il vous a pressentie pour ce poste c'est qu'il en sait beaucoup à votre sujet et qu'il a toute confiance en vos qualités intellectuelles. En ce qui concerne votre beau métier, cela n'est pas incompatible, les horaires et temps de travail pourront êtres aménagés, il suffit de nous mettre d'accord ._

Victoria regarda le vieil homme , il avait l'air serein , assis dans le canapé , sirotant son thé avec le sourire. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime, encombré de tant de questions qu'elle voulait lui poser.

Albus se redressa, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et sourit à la femme qui lui faisait face:

-_Allons mon petit, je sens bien que vous avez beaucoup de questions , voudriez-vous bien s'il vous plait, discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau à Poudlard, nous serions déjà sur place pour signer éventuellement le contrat d'embauche._

_-Si vous voulez, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air mais je dois d'abord appeler mon amie pour garder la maison._

_-Faites je vous en prie._

Victoria prit son téléphone et appela son amie et voisine Anna qui arriva dans la minute suivante. Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avaient tout partagé de la vie de l'autre. Aussi Anna ne fut-elle qu'à demie surprise face à Albus Dumbeldore, se doutant bien que cet étrange bonhomme était un sorcier comme Alan. Interrogeant son amie du regard, elle fut rassurée par Victoria qui lui souri et lui expliqua en deux mots la situation. Anna la rassura à son tour en lui disant qu'elle était libre de sa journée.

Victoria se tourna vers Albus et lui dit en souriant:

-_Je suppose que nous allons transplaner!_

_-Exactement _lui répondit Albus en riant _Je pense que Alan vous faisait voyager de cette façon. Le supportez-vous ?_

_-Au début j'avais l'impression que mes organe allaient sortir de mon corps mais au bout de quelques fois je m'y suis habituée et je réussi à rester digne!_

_-Ahahah tant mieux! Je m'en voudrait de vous rendre malade! Nous allons transplaner aux portes du parc de Poudlard, cela étant impossible au sein de l'école elle-même Prenez mon bras …._


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur

J'ai oublié ce message avant le premier chapitre. Erreur de débutant…!

Tout est à Madame Rowling, sauf quelques personnages. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les critiques sont constructives. Cette fic comporte 21 chapitres avec le prologue et est terminée. Je pense que je publierai tous les jours ou tous les deux jours. Il y aura des lemons, un peu plus loin, alors si vous n'appréciez pas, ne lisez pas! A noter que si l'acteur avait vraiment ressemblé à la description de Mme Rowling , Severus Rogue ou Snape ne nous aurait pas fait autant fantasmer. Merci au génial Alan Rickman, pour sa prestance, son charisme et sa belle voix.

**2 LA DECOUVERTE DE POUDLARD**

Lorsqu'elle senti le sol sous ses pieds, Victoria réussi à reprendre son équilibre et à sourire au professeur Dumbeldore.

- _Ouf, je suis contente d'être arrivée. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop écrasé le bras!_

_- Je devrai réussir à m'en servir dans quelques jours _répondit malicieusement Albus._ Je plaisante bien sur , vous vous en êtes très bien sortie._

_-Mon dieu, cet endroit est magnifique , _s'exclama-t-elle en regardant le parc, le château, le lac et les montagne qui s'offraient à son regard. _La guerre n'a-t-elle pas fait de dégâts ?_

-_Oh que si , mais la magie a ses avantages, le reconstruction a été effectuée en un temps record , à peine quelques semaines. Il est plus difficile de réparer les cœurs de toutes ces familles en deuil…_

_-C'est certain, seul le temps permet aux blessures d'êtres moins à vif , sans toutefois se refermer._

-_vous en savez quelque chose , ma pauvre amie._

-_Une partie de moi est morte avec Alan, au début je pensait ne pas pouvoir survivre puis le vie continue et nous force à résister et à aller de l'avant. Cela fait maintenant plus de 5 ans que l'homme de ma vie m'a quitté mais j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier et la douleur me submerge . J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a marqué à vie et que je ne pourrai jamais aimer un autre homme._

_-C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt mais un jour vous vous apercevrez que la douleur s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour et vous recommencerez à regarder autour de vous . La vie se chargera de vous faire renaitre à l'amour, j'en suis certain._

_-Vous parlez d'expérience n'est-ce-pas?_

_-Oui, à cause d'une vie de famille difficile, j'ai fermé mon cœur à tout sentiment amoureux. La guerre m'a forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais pas voir et qui était sous mon nez! Mais avançons, je vais vous faire visiter l'école avant de nous rendre dans mon bureau._

Bras dessus, bras dessous ils cheminèrent le long du chemin jusqu'à la grande porte en bois qui s'ouvrit

sur un geste de Dumbeldore. Le calme régnait dans le grand hall, seul le bruit de leurs pas retentissait sur les marches du grand escalier menant à la grande salle. Quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, Victoria ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés . Les proportions imposantes de cette salle, les 4 magnifiques tables , les lustres suspendus dans le vide, les bannières des 4 maisons, tout cela démontrait la féerie du monde magique. Elle pouvait imaginer la salle bruissante d'élèves attablés , se repaissant de mets appétissants et se racontant leurs vacances, maintenant libres dans un monde en paix.

Ils repartirent , parcoururent un dédale de couloirs et des dizaines d'escaliers, Albus lui montrant au passage les salles communes de Serdaigle , Poufsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard. La visite dura 1 heure et Albus certifia à Victoria qu'elle n'avait vu là qu'un petit dixième de l'école.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entée du bureau directorial à laquelle Albus donna le mot de passe. Citron! La gargouille se déplaça, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même.

Ils grimpèrent sur une marche et s'élevèrent jusqu'à un pallier où se trouvait une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent face à face devant une théière que le sorcier avait fait apparaître.

_-Alors, quelles sont vos questions? _s'enquit le vieil homme.

-_Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir besoin de réponses pour me décider _lui répondit-elle en souriant._ Vous saviez très bien qu'en me faisant visiter l'école avant toute discussion, je serais sous le charme de l'endroit et accepterais l'emploi sans plus de tergiversation !_

_-J'avoue que j'avais cet espoir. Mais je ne veux vous forcer à rien, vous devez prendre votre décision sereinement, sans vous presser._

_-Quels seraient mes engagements vis-à-vis des élèves et de l'école?_

_-Vous devrez assurer 20 heures de cours par semaine qui seront répartis à votre convenance . Vous aurez en charge les 1ères , les 3èmes les 5èmes et les 7èmes années. Le professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall assurera les autres années sous votre contrôle . Vous aurez juste à la guider. Je pense qu'il vous restera assez de temps pour votre métier dans le monde moldu._

_-Il sera possible de trouver un arrangement , j'ai un associé qui prendra en charge mes affaires quand je serai ici_.

-_Cela veut-il dire que vous acceptez ce poste?_

_-Oui, je le dois de toute façon, n'est-ce-pas? Comme vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas que moi en cause…Mais j'ai quand même un doute quant à ma capacité à enseigner, notamment l'histoire et la géographie ._

_-Personnellement, je n'ai aucun souci en ce qui concerne vos capacités! Il vous sera facile de préparer des cours simples mais efficaces. Il ne s'agit pas de cours d'université, mais de combler des lacunes dans l'enseignement de jeunes qui n'ont pas suivi un cursus scolaire habituel . Ils n'ont jamais eu de leçons de ce type. Quant au Français et à l'orthographe….! Ils ont tout à revoir!_

_- Bien, s'il me vient des moments de doutes, j'espère que vous serez là pour me remonter._

_-Mon bureau est toujours ouvert pour mes professeurs. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir._

_-Combien de professeurs exercent dans votre école?_

_-Il ya tout d'abord Minerva Mac Gonagall qui est directrice adjointe , directrice de la maison Griffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle et professeur d'enchantement , Le professeur Chourave directrice de poufsouffle elle enseigne la botanique, le professeur Séverus Rogue directeur de Serpentard et maître en potions, Madame Bibine enseigne le vol sur balai et arbitre les matchs de quidditch., Rubéus Hagrid est notre gardien des clefs de Poudlard , garde chasse et enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Sinistra enseigne l'astronomie , Sybille Trelawnay la divination et le professeur Vector, l'arithmancie . L'école emploi aussi madame Pince bibliothécaire , Poppy Pomfresh est infirmière et Argus Rusard est notre concierge. Voilà , je pense que je n'ai oublié personne et suis heureux de vous ajouter à cette liste._

_-Et bien en voila des noms à retenir!_

_-Oh vous vous y ferez vite. Je vous conseille de passer du temps en salle des professeurs pour mieux les connaître et vous habituer à notre vie. Ils seront tous prêts à vous aider._

_- Merci professeur. Le château est vide pour les vacances?_

-_Non, le château est ma demeure ainsi que celle de Minerva, Séverus, le concièrge et Hagrid vit dans sa maison au bord du lac._

-_Je ne voudrai pas être absente de chez moi trop longtemps aussi pourrions -nous établir le contrat ?_

_-Bien sûr mon petit, approchez-vous de mon bureau._

Quelques minutes plus tard les papiers étaient remplis et le contrat dûment signé par les deux parties.

_-J'avais espéré vous garder pour le déjeuner, les elfes de maison nous concoctent des plats délicieux ._

-_Avec plaisir, mais je partirai aussitôt._

-_C'est entendu , allons retrouver les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Rogue, vous allez faire leur connaissance._


	3. Chapter 3

Tout est à Mme Rowling, sauf quelques personnages…

Merci de vos encouragements, Tigrou, Lobos…Ca fait super plaisir de lire un petit mot! Je suis très touchée et j'ai l'impression d'être moins seule…

**3- LA RENCONTRE**

Quand Albus et Victoria entrèrent dans la grande salle par les grandes portes, Minerva et Séverus étaient déjà attablés. Ceux-ci regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants avec étonnement. Cela se caractérisait par un regard au-dessus de ses lunettes pour Minerva et par un sourcil levé chez le maître des potions. Victoria fut parcourue d'un frisson en voyant cet homme tout en noir ,de ses vêtements à ses cheveux. En approchant, elle fut saisie par la pâleur de sa peau et par le noir profond de ses yeux. Elle ressenti un sentiment étrange quand son regard se perdit dans les deux lacs sombres qui la fixait. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation , une impression indéfinissable , comme si elle savait que cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait . Avec effort , elle détourna le regard pour faire face à la femme assise à côté de lui. Minerva Mc Gonagall , le visage austère accentué par un petit chignon serré et des lunettes ovales, lui parut sévère , impression qui s'évanoui quand la vieille dame lui souri.

-_Bonjour mademoiselle Berger, Albus vous a enfin retrouvée. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il vous cherche. Apparemment, si vous venez déjeuner en notre compagnie, c'est qu'il a réussi à vous convaincre de rejoindre notre équipe professorale !_

_-Bonjour Madame, il est vrai que j'ai accepté son offre et vais tenter de transmettre mes modestes connaissances à vos élèves._

Un grognement se fit entendre du côté du sombre professeur. Minerva le prit à partie:

-_N'est-ce pas une bonne idée Séverus d'avoir engager Melle Berger pour enseigner aux élèves l'histoire et la géographie?_

_-Vous pourrez avoir tous les enseignants du monde qu'il n'en rentrerai pas plus dans ces cervelles de cornichons!_

Albus se mit à rire:

- _Allons Séverus, ne soyez pas si sévère avec tous ces jeunes, vous avez eu leur âge aussi!_

_-Merlin m'a préservé d 'avoir un cerveau aussi inexistant!_

_-Venez vous assoir à côté de moi, Victoria, et appelez- moi Minerva , ce sera plus simple et moins guindé puisque nous allons être collègues. N'est-ce pas Séverus?_

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Melle Berger ne veut certainement pas de ces familiarité avec des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas! _Répondit sèchement le maître des potions.

Victoria avait bien compris que pour lui, il n'était pas question qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom . Elle ne sut qu'elle mouche la piqua , toujours est t'il qu'elle s'entendit lui dire:

_-Comme nous allons nous côtoyer pendant plusieurs mois , ce serait effectivement plus agréable de s'appeler par nos prénoms; Ca ne me gêne pas du tout que vous m'appeliez Victoria, Severus._

Nouveau grognement. Albus observait la scène avec un petit sourire amusé.

_-Bien, maintenant que les présentation sont faites, je vous propose de passer au repas._

Il claqua des mains et des plats apparurent sur la table.Ils se mirent à manger tout en discutant des us et coutumes du château , l'arrivée des élèves par le Poudlard express, la répartition dans les 4 maisons…

Le temps passa très vite, le repas prit fin . Ils se levèrent de table pour repartir à leurs occupations et prendre congé les uns des autres. Minerva embrassa Victoria alors que Séverus lui fit un signe de tête et s'éclipsa par une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Albus eut un petit sourire et dit à Victoria:

-_Ne prenez pas ombrage du comportement de Séverus, il paraît un peu ours mais il a un bon fond. Je suis sûr qu'il sera de bon conseil pour vous._

Victoria pensa que le « un peu ours » était un peu léger pour définir le maître en potion mais ne répondit pas. Albus la raccompagna à la grille d'où ils transplantèrent à la maison du futur professeur. Il l'a quitta à la porte en lui donnant rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après. Les professeurs prenaient leur poste 3 jours avant l'arrivée des élèves. Dumbeldore lui conseilla de préparer quelques courts de chacune des matières pour qu'ils en discute à son arrivée et éventuellement les améliorer.

Peut-être un peu court ce chapitre, non? Puisque le OUI est unanime, je vous poste le suivant à la suite!

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez…


	4. Chapter 4

Tout est à Mme R.

Merci de me laisser vos impressions, je peux entendre les critiques pour améliorer mon écriture…

**4 -LA RENTREE**

La semaine était passée à toute vitesse pour Victoria qui n'avait pas eu trop de ces quelques jours pour s'organiser. Il lui avait fallu donner ses consignes à son associé Paul pour la préparation des vendanges. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle discute avec le directeur de l'école pour organiser son emploi du temps afin d'avoir au moins une demie journée de libre par jour pour cette période.

Albus lui avait donné rendez-vous ce jour à 9 heures pour la guider jusqu'à l'école. Quand il arriva , elle était prête, Anna à qui elle avait confié la maison était présente. Elle s'embrassèrent et Anna lui assura que tout se passerai bien. Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse en pensant à ce qu'elle laissait et à ce qu'elle allait trouver là-bas. Notamment , un certain professeur qui l'intriguait…

Le transplanage se passa aussi bien que la dernière fois et Victoria ressenti un apaisement certain devant le paysage magnifique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de travailler dans un endroit pareil et fut soudain convaincue que tout se passerai bien. Elle se senti plus sereine.

Albus la conduisit dans ses appartements situés dans les quartiers des professeurs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un paysage de campagne, Albus s'arrêta et lui dit:

_-Il va vous falloir un mot de passe pour accéder à vos appartements. Voulez-vous y réfléchir?_

_-Je pense que je vais choisir Champagne._

Albus se mit à rire:

-_Professeur mais toujours dans les vignes!_

_-Que voulez-vous, professeur on ne se refait pas!_

Elle entra à la suite du directeur et fut agréablement surprise par son nouveau logement. Une jolie salle rectangulaire avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur les montagne, était aménagée en salon. Un canapé à l'air confortable ainsi qu'une petite table basse faisaient face à une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu joyeux qui chauffait la pièce, créant une atmosphère douillette. Derrière le canapé , une table ronde entourée de 4 chaises étaient là pour accueillir des convives. Un peu plus loin , un bureau agrémenté d'une lampe et d'un fauteuil attendait les copies à corriger. Sur le mur du fond, deux portes s'ouvraient, l'une sur une salle de bain comprenant une grande douche à l'italienne, un lavabo de marbre et des toilettes, l'autre sur une chambre garnie d'un grand lit à baldaquin , d'une grande armoire et d'une table de nuit en chêne. Une chaise était posée à côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Les murs de pierres étaient réchauffés par plusieurs tableaux aux couleurs chaudes.

-_C'est magnifique . Merci de tout cœur, je me sens déjà chez moi!_

-_Ravi que cela vous plaise mon petit. Je vous laisse vous installer. Voulez-vous bien me retrouver dans une heure dans la salle des professeurs? Saurez-vous retrouver votre chemin? N'hésitez pas à demander à l'un des fantômes si vous vous perdez!_

-_Cela devrait aller Albus ne vous inquiétez pas. A tout à l'heure._

Albus sortit, Victoria rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire et prépara les cours qu'elle avait apporté.

Quand elle sorti de chez elle, elle fit quelques pas le nez en l'air pour essayer de repérer un des fantômes de l'école, quand elle entra brutalement en collision avec un mur noir!

_-Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez! _Tonna une voix grave.

Victoria réalisa qu'en fait de mur, c'était le professeur rogue qu'elle avait violemment percuté. Décidemment, ce n'était pas la bonne façon de se rapprocher de lui!

-_Oh pardon professeur , j'essayais de me repérer pour gagner la salle des profs, je ne vous avais pas vu._

-_j'avais remarqué. Venez, je vous y conduit, je m'y rends aussi._

Séverus la pris par le coude pour la guider. Elle senti sa main chaude la brûler à travers ses vêtements et frissonna . Séverus la regarda en haussant un sourcil et en lui demandant ironiquement si elle avait froid.

-_Je… j'ai senti un courant d'air . _murmura-t-elle.

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur . _Seigneur, qu'il est grand ! _pensa-t-elle. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule.

Après avoir parcourut ce qui lui sembla être des dizaine de couloir , ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un homme derrière un bureau. Le professeur Rogue murmura le mot de passe « Descartes » et le tableau s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer dans une grande pièce très claire , meublées de plusieurs tables regroupées pour en former une grande, entourée de chaises et de plusieurs fauteuils invitant à la détente.

Quand le maître des potions lâcha son bras , elle ressentit comme un grand vide. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote , ce professeur ne lui était même pas sympathique!

Minerva était déjà là discutant avec Albus et un tout petit homme bizarre. Le professeur Flitwick , apprit t'elle .

-_Ah vous voila Victoria, je vois que Séverus a eu la gentillesse de vous conduire à nous , _dit Dumbeldore eut un sourire malicieux.

_-J'ai juste sauvegardé l'intégrité corporelle des habitants de ce château! Melle Berger marche le nez en l'air et percute tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin!_

Victoria resta pantoise devant tant de mauvaise foi. Elle allait répliquer vertement quand le directeur , soucieux de ne pas envenimer la situation, s'adressa à la nouvelle professeure.

_-Victoria, avez-vous amené quelques cours, que nous en discutions?_

_-Oui, professeur. voila ce que j'ai fait._

Ils s'installèrent à une table et se mirent à discuter à propos de ce qu'elle avait préparé. Au bout de quelques minutes Albus déclara:

_-Tout cela me parait très bien , je savais bien que vous étiez capable et que nous pouvions compter sur vous. Maintenant, nous devons parler de la discipline. Ne leur laissez pas la bride trop lâche ou ils vous en feront voir. Vous avez la possibilité d'accorder des points aux maisons ou d'en enlever. Vous pouvez également leur donner des heures de colle que vous pourrez prendre en charge ou confier à notre concierge monsieur Rusard. Parlons maintenant de votre emploi du temps. Il me semble que les vendanges approchent. Voulez-vous ne travailler que des demies journées pendant cette période ?_

-_je souhaiterais que ce soit possible en effet. Mon ami Paul est capable de tout prendre en charge mais je serais plus tranquille si je pouvait y participer au moins le matin._

-_c'est entendu, je vais arranger cela avec Minerva et vous donner satisfaction._

Les trois jours passèrent lentement , Victoria passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle des professeurs, à discuter avec ses collègues et préparer des cours. Pour une meilleure organisation entre ses deux métiers, exceptionnellement, elle rentrait chez elle tous les soirs. Le troisième jour, elle avait déjà ses cours pour jusqu'aux vacances de noël. Elle ne revit le maître en potion que le soir de l'arrivée des élèves alors que tous les professeurs étaient à table. Albus la pria de s'assoir entre Minerva et l'homme en noir si froid. Elle repensa à la façon dont il lui avait tenu le coude 2 jours avant et se dit que sa froideur n'était qu'apparente . Quel homme se cachait derrière cet abord si rébarbatif ? Discrètement, elle détailla son visage. Il n'était pas vraiment beau et pourtant , elle trouva que son visage avait un charme indéfinissable malgré son grand nez crochu. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus chez lui c'étaient ses yeux noirs, profonds comme le lac de Poudlard, des yeux dans lesquels elle pourrait se noyer.

Soudain le professeur de potion se tourna vers elle et lui dit dans un murmure :

_-Cessez de me dévisager de la sorte, qu'est-ce qui vous prends? J'ai horreur de ça!_

Victoria sursauta et se senti rougir . Elle bafouilla quelques mots qu'elle-même ne compris pas et se détourna vivement. Elle entama une conversation avec Minerva jusqu'à ce que celle-ci réclame le silence.

Albus dumbeldore se leva et gagna le pupitre au devant de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait la table des professeurs. Il entama son discours de début d'année puis Minerva se leva, prit le choipeaux magique et la répartition commença.

Quand les nouveaux élèves eurent regagné leur maisons respectives, le directeur se leva à nouveau pour reprendre la parole :

_-Mes chers élèves, surtout à l'attention des 1ères années, voici les professeurs que vous allez retrouver en cour. _Suivit la liste des enseignants. _Nous avons aussi la joie cette année d'accueillir 3 nouveaux membres . Il s'agit de Melle Victoria Berger qui vous enseignera pour certains le français, l'histoire et la géographie; Mr Drago Malfoy qui prend le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Melle Ginnevra Weasley qui assistera Poppy Pomfresh à l'infirmerie .Je vous souhaite un bon appétit ._Il frappa dans ses mains et les tables se trouvèrent recouvertes de mets tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres.

Le repas se déroula dans un brouhaha joyeux puis l'heure du coucher sonna. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes et leurs dortoirs, guidés par leurs préfets. Lorsque les professeurs se levèrent, Albus appela son maître de potions et lui dit:

_-Séverus, s'il vous plait, veuillez conduire Melle Berger à ses appartements. Comme ils jouxtent les vôtres, au moins elle ne se perdra pas ._

-_Il faudra bien qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller seule Albus! Mais il est vrai que je ne voudrais pas que Melle Berger blesse qui que se soit par son inattention ! _Répondit t'il sèchement.

Victoria se remit à rougir. Décidemment, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser passer quoique ce soit!

_-Je vous en prie, professeur, je devrais y arriver seule. Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter._

-_J'obéirai à Albus pour cette fois miss, mais demain débrouillez-vous toute seule. Venez! _Lui intima t'il dans un murmure de sa voix profonde .

Cette voix! Victoria se serait volontiers laissée envouter par ce son de velours. La façon dont il lui avait dit « venez » lui donnait des frissons et lui laissait entrevoir comme il serait agréable d'entendre des mots d'amour susurrés ainsi à son oreille…Elle se força à se reprendre et à le rattraper car il s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées, sa cape volant derrière lui. Elle était presque obligée de courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il s'en aperçu et la regarda d'un air narquois.

_-Des problèmes pour me suivre Melle Berger? Vous êtes plus habile avec votre langue!_

_-Si vous saviez ce dont je suis capable avec ma langue , _lui lança-t-elle étourdiement .

Il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle le percuta une nouvelle fois. Il émit un reniflement et la regarda dans les yeux.

-_Cela deviens une habitude! En ce qui concerne votre langue, je ne demande qu'à voir! En attendant, vous voici arrivée. Faites de beaux rêves !_

Et il s'engouffra par l'ouverture d'un tableau situé à quelques mètres de l'appartement de Victoria. Elle resta plantée là, pendant de longues minutes , à fixer le tableau qui venait de se refermer sur l'homme le plus déroutant qu'elle aie jamais rencontré. Mais aussi, qu'avait t'elle dit ! Et lui avait t'il vraiment fait des avances ? Elle avait dû rêver ! Elle entra chez elle et se mit au lit après une rapide toilette.


	5. Chapter 5

Tout est à Mme R.

Merci de me laisser vos impressions, je peux entendre les critiques pour améliorer mon écriture…

Sonate-sama: Merci de tes conseils, les fautes sont corrigées je pense, mais il y en a qui passent toujours dans les mailles du filet! Pour l'accent, c'est une erreur de ma part, j'ai oublié de les enlever avant de publier. C'est chose faite dans les prochains chapitres…

Lobos: J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes…Merci de tes encouragements.

Tigrou: Merci à toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira…

Deux chapitres car ils sont plutôt courts, ça vous dis?

**5 -LES COURS COMMENCENT.**

Après une nuit agitée, pleine de rêves qui la mettait en scène avec un certain maître des potions , dans des situations qui la faisait rougir à la lumière du jour, Victoria se leva un peu anxieuse. _« Mon dieu, _se dit t'elle_, faite qu'il ne soit jamais au courant ou c'est ma fin ! « _Elle fila à la salle de bain , s'habilla et trouva miraculeusement la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En voyant le professeur Rogue installé, elle repensa à ses rêves et se sentit toute chose. Elle alla s'assoir à sa place, à côté de lui. Il la regarda arriver , un sourire narquois sur les lèvres , la laissa s'asseoir et lui dit :

_-J'espère ne pas vous avoir empêché de dormir ! Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Fatiguée de vos rêves ? _

Elle fit l'erreur de le regarder. Aussitôt, le souvenir de ses songes lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se mit à rougir.

La bouche fine de l'homme se tordit en un rictus amusé et se penchant vers elle, il lui susurra à l'oreille, de sa voix de velours :

_-Savez-vous ce qu'est la legillimencie miss ?_

-_Euh oui , _bafouilla-t-elle.

_-Alors sachez que je suis un très grand legillimens !_

-_Oh…_Elle devint cramoisie .

_-_Il eut un rictus amusé. _Ce que je décèle dans votre esprit est très…inconvenant! _

Elle avala sa gorgée de thé de travers et manqua s'étouffer . Albus qui avait suivi la scène les regarda amusé et continua son petit déjeuner.

Minerva eut la gentillesse de l'accompagner à sa salle de court où les élèves la rejoindraient un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle s'installa à son bureau et prépara des feuilles sur lesquelles elle inscrivit chaque nom d'élève de sa liste . Elle débutait avec les septièmes années en français.

Quand les élèves se pressèrent au pas de la porte, elle les fit entrer en demandant le silence. Ils s'installèrent chacun à une place et elle se leva pour donner la feuille avec leur nom et prénom.

Elle fit ainsi connaissance avec chacun et leur demanda de garder la feuille devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaissent mieux.

_-Bonjour à tous, je suis Melle Victoria Berger. Nous allons nous retrouver 5 heures par semaine en alternant des cours de français, d'histoire et de géographie. Aujourd'hui, je vais me rendre compte de votre niveau en orthographe. Pour cela vous allez tous sortir un parchemin et une plume et vous préparer à une dictée._

Il y eu quelques soupirs et protestations qu'elle fit vite taire en demandant d'une voix forte le silence.

-_je ne tolèrerai pas de chahut dans cette classe, tenez vous le pour dit. Les points en moins pour les maisons s'additionnent vite ainsi que les heures de colle._

Le calme revint aussitôt.

_-J'ai choisi pour cette première dictée, un texte tiré d'une chanson d'un artiste moldu. Le titre est « Rouge »._

Les élèves furent très studieux durant ce cours . La dictée terminée, Victoria leur laissa le temps de se relire et releva les copies.

_-Mademoiselle …?_

_-Oui, Miss Johnson ?_

_-Sera-t-il possible d'écouter cette chanson un jour. Le texte me plait beaucoup et j'aimerai entendre la mélodie. Ou peut-être pourriez-vous la chanter ?_

Victoria éclata de rire .

-_ Il ne vaut mieux pas que je chante si je veux vous revoir en cours. Mais je vais me renseigner auprès de mes collègues pour voir si c'est possible, effectivement. Merci d'avoir proposé cela Melle Johnson._

S'en suivi une discussion sur le texte qu'elle leur avait présenté. Les 2 heures de cour passèrent à toute vitesse. Quand la cloche sonna 10 heures, les élèves se levèrent en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Les 5èmés années entrèrent à leur tour pour s'installer. Le même rituel des noms se produisit. Et le cours de géographie débuta.

Victoria testa leurs connaissances sur les départements , leur numéro et les préfectures. Elle leur donna un devoir pour les 2 heures de cours à ce sujet. Ils durent noter tous les départements qu'ils connaissaient dans l'ordre avec le chef-lieu. La classe fut très calme et quand sonna midi, elle fut étonnée .

Tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre le repas. Victoria s'installa au côté de Severus qui lui demanda comment s'était passé cette première matinée de cours. Victoria lui parla de la demande de ses élèves à propos de la chanson.

Severus fronça les sourcils :

_- Vous savez Miss que Poudlard ne reconnait pas les instruments moldus. Ecoutez-vous votre musique ici?_

_-Oui, bien sur , sur mon MP3 . C'est un petit appareil que je recharge chez moi , il tient 2 jours . Je le rechargerai demain quand je rentrerai à la maison.._

_-Voudriez-vous bien me montrer cet engin, je verrai ce que je peux faire ._

_-D'accord . Je n'ai pas de cours cette après-midi, si vous voulez me retrouver à mon appartement…_

_-J'ai des élèves jusqu'à 16 heures, je vous rejoindrai ensuite._

Victoria hocha la tête et replongea dans son assiette. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à la fin du repas, ce qui permit à Victoria de se demander si elle ne laissait pas entrer le loup dans la bergerie après la scène du matin…


	6. Chapter 6

**6 -MUSIQUE QUAND TU NOUS TIENT !**

Quand on frappa à sa porte, Victoria finissait de corriger les dictées des 7èmes années, qui, soit dit en passant, n'avaient pas un si mauvais niveau en orthographe. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit le Maître des potions, les bras croisés sur la poitrine , ses yeux sombres et brillants qui la fixait.

_-Vous devriez me confier votre mot de passe, cela m'éviterai d'attendre des heures que vous daignez m'ouvrir!_

-_Mais… vous venez juste de frapper!_

-_Erreur, je suis devant votre porte depuis 2 mn . Imaginez si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment, j'aurai eu bonne mine!_

-_Je suis désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes copies, je n'ai pas entendu._

-_Il est vrai que les inepties de ces cornichons sans cervelle ont de quoi vous déconnecter de la réalité. Allez-vous vous décider à me faire entrer ou doit-je rester dans ce couloir_? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Victoria se poussa gênée et le fit entrer dans son salon. Le tableau se referma sur eux et elle se sentit fébrile en la présence de cet homme qui envahissait ainsi son espace. Elle le regarda s'installer dans le canapé et faire apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses. Elle fut saisie d'un frisson en voyant cette scène , lui si à l'aise et elle ressentant une attirance certaine envers lui. Elle se força à avancer et lui présenta son petit appareil à musique.

Il l'examina dans tous les sens, interrogateur. Elle sourit en lui disant de mettre les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Ce qu'il fit, méfiant. Elle se pencha alors vers lui pour mettre en marche le MP3 et fut envoutée par le parfum qui se dégageait de lui. Un mélange d'herbes sechées , de musc et de santal. Elle se souvenait d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur lors de leur première rencontre et avait l'impression d'entrer dans un monde de douceur et de volupté. Elle se secoua pour se ressaisir et se redressa pendant que Severus recevait dans les oreilles la voix chaude de baryton du chanteur moldu. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait bercer par la musique. Victoria fut subjuguée par l 'expression détendue du professeur. Il avait toujours la mine sévère, sauf lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle comme ce matin. Là, elle découvrait un autre aspect de l'homme et elle le trouva tout à fait séduisant et fascinant. A la fin de la mélodie , il prit sa baguette , l'approcha de l'appareil et murmura un sort : -_Amplifio!_

La musique retentit dans la pièce sous le regard émerveillé et reconnaissant de Victoria. Elle battit des mains .

_-Oh, merci Severus, mes élèves vont êtres très contents. Voudriez-vous venir un jour, 10 mn avant la fin du cours pour leur faire entendre la mélodie du texte que je leur ai proposé en dictée._

Il haussa les sourcils et eut un rictus ennuyé.

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'incruster dans les cours de mes collègues._

_-Je vous en prie , ce ne sera que pour quelques minutes._

_-D'accord, mais je demanderai une compensation. Je n'ai pas cours demain matin._

_-Ce sera parfait si vous pouvez venir à 11 heures 45. Mais… quelle sera la compensation ?_

Il se leva et la fixa de ses yeux d'obsidienne et lui dit d'un ton trainant:

_-Laissez moi y réfléchir quelques jours, je devrai bien trouver quoi faire de vous. Peut-être vous obliger à prendre des cours d'occlumentie . De cette façon vous ne pourrez plus partager avec moi ces pensées qui envahissent votre esprit quand vous croyez que je ne vous voie pas! Dites-moi miss , à quoi pensez-vous en ce moment? _Il se rapprochait d'elle alors qu'elle reculait devant lui. Elle sentit bientôt le mur dans son dos, si bien qu'elle était coincée entre ce mur de pierre et le sombre professeur qui continuait à avancer sur elle . Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Victoria qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se pencha vers elle et elle put sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine parfumée du thé à la bergamote quand il lui murmura de sa voix rauque:

_-Vos pensées reflètent t'elle vos désirs, Miss ? Voulez-vous que vos rêves deviennent réalité ou est-ce juste dû à une trop longue période d'abstinence? Je ne suis pas là pour compenser vos manques, d'ailleurs vous parlez assez souvent d'un certain Paul. N'avez-vous donc pas assez avec lui ou êtes vous insatiable ?_

Il se pencha jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Victoria, saisie , entrouvrit les lèvres . A ce moment il se redressa et fit demi tour dans un envol de cape et sorti de la pièce, laissant une femme au bord de la syncope , les jambes flageolantes. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre.

Son cœur palpitait follement et une chaleur intense avait envahi son bas-ventre. Elle se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et se jeta dans ce canapé qui portait encore l'odeur du maître des potions. Elle mit un moment à se remettre , honteuse du fait qu' il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'attirait et qu'il la prenait pour une nymphomane . Mais d'où lui venait donc cette idée qu'elle avait une relation avec son associé? Ne pouvais t'il pas voir dans son esprit qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui ?

L'heure de se rendre à la salle à manger arriva trop vite pour Victoria qui n'était pas encore remise de cet épisode et perturbée par le fait quelle devrait s'asseoir à côté de celui qui la faisait frémir.

Le professeur Rogue ne parut pas au souper, ce qui soulagea notre amie, surtout qu'elle pensa qu'il allait venir le lendemain dans son cours pour faire écouter la chanson à ses élèves.

Le lendemain , à 11h45 précises , la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrit brutalement et une flèche noire traversa le cours jusqu'à son bureau. La surprise la cloua bouche bée.

_-Et bien Miss, où est votre engin de malheur, _lui dit t'il d'un ton moqueur _Je n'ai pas toute la matinée._

Les élèves surpris et un peu apeurés par la venue du terrible maître des potions , attendais avec anxiété de savoir ce que signifiait cette visite.

Victoria se reprit et s'adressa à ses élèves:

_-Le professeur Rogue a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de m'aider à vous faire entendre cette chanson._

_Merci à lui et soyez attentifs. _Elle mit en marche l'appareil et Severus lança le sort d'amplification. La musique et la voix chaude du chanteur s'éleva dans la pièce. Les élèves furent conquis par le rythme et la mélodie . Ils demandèrent à l'écouter 2 fois de plus. Victoria fut surprise car le professeur Rogue ne manifesta aucune impatience, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel de la part de cet homme. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'il aimait la musique.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout est à Mme R. sauf ce qui est à moi!

Merci de vos reviews , je corrige, je corrige…

**7 -L'AMITIE DE GINNY**

Le mardi après le repas, Victoria se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et sauta sur une marche. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement , laissant passer une tornade noire qui, dans son élan, la percuta. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes de l'ancien espion qui la rattrapa au vol alors qu'elle allait chuter en arrière dans les escaliers. Il la ramena vivement vers lui si bien qu'elle se retrouva pressée contre une large poitrine, serrée par des bras vigoureux. Elle leva la tête et plongea le regard dans les yeux sombres qui la dévisageaient.

_-Vous êtes pire qu'une sangsue, Melle Berger. Décollez-vous donc de moi que je puisse respirer ! _

Elle ne put que le regarder , sans voix devant cette mauvaise foi flagrante. Il la relâcha brusquement, la contourna et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Victoria resta médusée sur le pas de la porte d'Albus qui la pria d'entrer. Il avait bien sûr tout suivi et affichait un sourire épanoui.

_-Et bien , ma chère, on peut dire que vous tombez toujours sur le même! Ne lui en veuillez pas, je pense que vous le déstabilisez. _

Elle regarda le vieil homme, les sourcils levés:

-_Comment ça , je le déstabilise ?_

- _Je connais Severus depuis très longtemps, il est comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est la première fois que je le voit s'intéresser à une femme . Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'aventures. Au contraire, Severus a beaucoup de succès lorsqu'il part pour des conférences ou des colloques sur les potions. Je suis persuadé que beaucoup de jolies femmes ont obtenues ses faveurs. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois vraiment regarder une personne du sexe opposé ainsi._

_-Et… comment me regarde t'il d'après vous, car j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet pour lui!_

_-Détrompez-vous! _Il se mit à rire. _Il n'aurai au grand jamais pour qui que ce soit, essayé de faire de la musique pour des élèves . Je vous assure qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup. _

_-Il a une drôle façon de le montrer!_

_-Severus a apprit très jeune à cacher ses sentiments , comme ses peurs. Je sais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord mais je vais vous raconter brièvement son histoire pour que vous le compreniez un peu mieux. Son père était violent, il le battait ainsi que sa mère. La pauvre femme en est morte et c'est moi qui ai récupéré Severus ici au château à l'age de 8 ans. Il est devenu quelqu'un de renfermé sur lui-même au long de ces années, surtout lorqu'il est devenu espion chez Voldemort pour le compte de l'ordre._ _Il fallait absolument qu'il se protège, il est devenu ainsi un grand legillimens et occlumens. Mais il y a un cœur qui bat sous la pierre et je vous assure que je le vois apparaître à votre contact._

Victoria était ébahie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La vie du professeur n'avait pas été facile, c'est certain, il avait été obligé de s'endurcir , mais pour ses sentiments, comment croire le vieil homme? En même temps, n'était t'il pas la personne qui connaissait le mieux le Maître des potions?

Coupant cours à cette discussion qui la troublait, Victoria demanda au professeur Dumbeldore de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Une fois à destination, il convinrent qu'il reviendrait la rechercher le lendemain soir. En attendant, il lui conseilla de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit .

Victoria passa la journée du mercredi chez elle, très occupée notamment à préparer les vendanges, avec l'aide de son ami Paul. Celui-ci la trouva préoccupée, ailleurs. Elle lui confia qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu de laisser son petit monde 4 jours par semaine. Il lui assura que tout allait bien , que Anna et lui géraient tout.

Quand on sonna à sa porte, mercredi à 19 heures, elle était prête et ouvrit pour accueillir Albus avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut la haute silhouette noire qui se tenait devant elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Paul, inquiet du soudain silence s'avança . Il se rendit compte immédiatement que cet homme était un sorcier et compris qu'il devait être un collègue de Victoria.

_-Bonsoir, entrez je vous en prie . Victoria, tu n'invite pas ton visiteur à prendre un verre ?_

Victoria détacha avec effort ses yeux du regard noir et dit à Paul:

_-Paul , s'il te plait , peux tu m'apporter ma cape, nous partons immédiatement. _Elle ne voulait pas que Severus entre chez elle et découvre son secret. Il serait capable d'en tirer des conclusions erronées.

Paul lui apporta sa cape et Victoria referma la porte et se retrouva dehors avec Severus. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle :

_-Je dois vous tenir pour transplaner; Préparez vous._

Avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, il l'entoura de ses bras, la serra contre lui et ils disparurent. Paul les regardant par la fenêtre, se dit que, ayant vu le professeur Dumbeldore emmener son amie, les deux hommes n'avaient pas la même façon de transplaner !

Victoria se fit la même remarque au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol de Poudlard. Elle regarda le professeur d'un air interrogateur , ce qu'il vit bien sûr.

_-Oui, Melle Berger ?_ S'enquit t'il sèchement, un sourcil levé.

-_Non, rien…_Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, ses vêtement étaient imprégnés de l'odeur du maître des potions, tellement il l'avait serrée contre lui.

Il la relâcha si brusquement qu'elle manqua tomber. Il ne s'aperçut de rien, ayant déjà tourné le dos et s'éloignant à grand pas nerveux. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était venu la chercher et non Albus.

-_Le professeur Dumbeldore a été obligé de s'absenter ainsi que Minerva, voilà pourquoi je suis venu vous chercher._

Allons bon , il était encore en train de lire dans ses pensées !

_-J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de lire dans mon esprit ! _Lui lança-t-elle.

_-Alors , ne pensez pas si fort!_

A leur arrivée, tout le monde était déjà installé pour le souper. Victoria s'assit à côté de GinnyWeasley . elle en fut ravie car depuis le 1er jour , elle avait envie de lier connaissance avec cette jolie jeune femme rousse aux si beaux yeux bleus.

-_Bonjour Melle Weasley._

_-Bonjour professeur. Je suis ravie de me retrouver près de vous. J'avais très envie de vous connaître._

_-Moi aussi . Etes vous en famille avec Ronald Weasley, un des membres du célèbre trio d'or qui a défait Voldemort._

Ginny éclata de rire . -_Vous connaîtriez Ronald, vous sauriez tout de suite que je suis sa sœur. Nos parents ont donné à leurs 7 enfants, la même chevelure rousse_.

Victoria souri. _-Je vous trouve magnifique. Mais appelez moi Victoria et tutoyons nous , si tu le veux bien._

_-Oh oui, volontiers. Je me sens un peu seule ici sans personne de mon âge. Ca me fait plaisir de trouver une grande sœur , d'autant plus que je n'ai que des frères !_

_-Mais Ginny, j'ai plus l'âge d'être ta mère que ta sœur!_

_-Impossible , voyons, quel âge as-tu ?_

_-Je viens d'avoir 45 ans ma petite, mais je veux bien être pour toi une grande sœur, ce sera avec plaisir._

_-Il faudra alors que tu me donne le secret de la jeunesse éternelle !_

_-Ah, Ah, Ah, tu es adorable. Mais ne t'entends-tu pas avec Drago ? Il a plus ton âge ._

_-Ah oui… Drago…Tu sais , pendant la guerre, il était notre ennemi. Ses parents étaient des mangemorts. Ils ont sauvé leur peau car Narcissa , sa mère, a caché à Voldemort que Harry était toujours vivant alors qu'il avait pensé l'avoir tué. On n'entend plus parler d'eux depuis le procès où ils ont étés blanchis car ils ont affirmé avoir été sous impérium. Drago a continué ses études en France où ils se sont exilés. J'ai été la première surprise de le revoir ici. _

_-Je pense qu'il est temps de pardonner. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai souffert de cette guerre et pourtant , ce n'était pas mon monde. Nous en parlerons un jour si tu veux. Pour ce qui est de Drago, je le trouve plutôt beau garçon , pas toi ? _Demanda innocemment Victoria.

Ginny se tourna discrètement vers Drago pour l'observer quand celui-ci planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Ginny. La jeune fille se détourna en rougissant.

_-C'est vrai, tu as raison, il est pas mal. Depuis hier, j'ai l'impression qu' il essaye de se rapprocher de moi, mais bon, Drago reste Drago, avec sa fierté et son orgueil._

_-Allons Ginny, il a peut-être changé, Donne lui une chance…_

_-On verra. Bon appétit, Victoria_

_-Bon appétit Ginny._

_Les deux nouvelles amie firent honneur au repas, sans se préoccuper plus que cela des regards bleus et noirs qui les fixaient. _


	8. Chapter 8

Merci de vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer. Le secret de Victoria? J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le connaisse pas non plus! Paul? C'est mon super copain, je l'adore….

Et puis comme ce chapitre me parait un peu court, je vous poste le suivant dans la foulée…

Marre de lire ce navet? Tant pis, moi, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire…

**8 - GINNY ET DRAGO**

Après le repas , Victoria et Ginny décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble pour se raconter leurs vies respectives. Elle sortaient de la grande salle quand Drago les rattrapa :

_-Gi…Euh, Melle Weasley… J'aimerai vous parler si vous le voulez bien…_

Ginny fut surprise par le ton dénué d'arrogance de Drago. Elle regarda indécise son amie qui la rassura d'un sourire.

_-On se retrouve un de ces soirs, le mot de passe de mon tableau est « Champagne ». Va !_

-_Ok à demain , on se retrouve au petit déjeuner.._

Ginny regarda Drago alors que Victoria s'éloignait. Le jeune homme semblait nerveux. Il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Ils sortirent donc dans les brumes du soleil couchant de septembre et allèrent s'asseoir au pied d'un chêne.

_-Ginny… je peux t'appeler Ginny n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Bien sûr puisque c'est mon prénom _lui lança-t-elle moqueuse.

_-Comment va ta famille ? Je veux dire, ça a dû être dur de perdre Fred. Je suis désolé de tout ce gâchis . La guerre a fait des malheureux et causé beaucoup de regrets. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir résisté à la machination de Voldemort. _

Ginny était sidérée par ce que Drago lui disait. Où était passé l'orgueil des Malfoy ? Il avait l'air si mal à l'aise qu'elle eut pitié de lui.

_-Drago, quand on est jeune , on ne mesure pas toujours la portée de ses actes. De plus je sais que tu a avant tout songé à protéger tes parents sans penser à toi, ce qui est tout à fait honorable de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Tu n'est pas responsable Drago. Les années ont passé , les gens ont changé et toi aussi. Ta présence ici en est la preuve. Je fait confiance au jugement de Dumbeldore._

**-**_Merci Ginny, d'être aussi généreuse après les insultes dont je vous ai abreuvé, ta famille et toi pendant toutes ses années. _

_- Tout est terminé Drago, il faut tourner la page et prendre ce qui est le meilleur en ceux qui nous entoure. Si tu veux, j'aimerais que l'on soit amis._

_-C'est avec plaisir Ginny. Scellons notre amitié par une poignée de main…_

Au moment où leurs deux mains se frôlèrent, Ginny ressentit comme une décharge électrique qui se propagea dans tout son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui semblait avoir perçut le même phénomène au vu de son air surpris.

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux de longues minutes, sans se lâcher. Puis tout doucement , ensemble , leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint de plus en plus brûlant . Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, s'effleurèrent, se reprirent, leurs langues se cherchant d'abord timidement puis avec fougue. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre le temps de reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits.

Ginny se redressa la première et contempla le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Comme il avait changé! Ses traits s'étaient durci et en même temps ils avaient perdu cette arrogance détestable. Il avait mûri , incontestablement, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

_-Tu as changé Drago et ce que je vois me plait infiniment . _Osa-t-elle lui dire.

-_Et toi Ginny , tu es devenue une belle femme, généreuse et sage. Et tu me plait infiniment aussi._

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de promesses.

Puis Ginny se leva :

-_Bonne nuit Drago, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses avant de dormir, sinon cela pourrait perturber notre sommeil._

-_Mes rêves seront plein de toi Ginny, j'en suis sûr. Bonne nuit et merci d'être telle que tu es._

Ginny s'éloigna en direction du château , sans se retourner en se disant que le professeur Rogue , parrain de Drago, n'était sûrement pas pour rien dans le changement de mentalité de son filleul.

Drago, resté assis regarda Ginny entrer par la grande porte en se disant « _Merci Ginny d'être la femme que je vais aimer ». Il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais la blesser._


	9. Chapter 9

Attention, ça commence à chauffer…

Comme le précedent chapitre était aussi un peu court, je poste le suivant…

**9 - LES QUESTIONS DE SEVERUS**

Severus avait vu les deux femmes sortir de la salle, Drago courant pour les rattraper . Il avait deviné l'attirance de son filleul pour le jeune rousse et lui avait conseillé dans la journée de lui parler, de ne pas laisser passer sa chance comme lui-même l'avait fait avec Lili Evans qui devait devenir la mère de Harry Potter . Il sourit intérieurement en voyant les deux jeunes gens se diriger ensemble en direction du parc .

Albus l'interpella:

-_Severus, mon garçon, je te vois songeur. Aurais-tu besoin de parler?_

_- Effectivement, Albus; J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions._

_-Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquille._

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt de chaque côté du bureau du directeur, devant une tasse de thé.

_-Alors ,Severus, aimerais tu me demander quelque chose à propos de notre nouveau professeur de français?_

L'interpellé leva un sourcil, se demandant comment Albus faisait pour toujours tout deviner de lui.

-_Je te connais bien tu sais, peut-être mieux que toi-même. Livres toi, Severus, parles moi, je peux peut-être t'aider. Je sais qu'elle t'intrigue et que sûrement, elle t'attire. N'ais-je pas raison ?_

L'homme en noir se taisait, fixant Albus comme si il jaugeait la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui, puis dans un soupir, se lança comme on se jette à l'eau.

_-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Il y a quelque chose en cette femme qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas été envoyée là par hasard. Pourquoi le ministère l'a-t-il recrutée? C'est une moldue. Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec notre monde ?_

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, tu le découvrira si tu sait t'y prendre et attendre. Et pourquoi pas la charmer. Elle n'est pas si étrangère que ça au monde sorcier. A toi de découvrir pourquoi._

_-Quelque chose me gêne. Comment vous dire, je sens un lien se développer entre nous, elle m'intrique et j'ai envie de mieux la connaître mais il y a cet homme que j'ai vu chez elle; Ils ont l'air très proches._

_-Paul est son ami depuis longtemps et je pense que si il y avait quelque chose entre eux, elle ne te regarderait pas comme elle le fait!_

_-Franchement, Albus, que pourrait t'elle me trouver ? Ce Paul est plutôt bel homme et proche d'elle depuis ferait t'elle avec un homme tel que moi?_

_-Ne te dénigre pas , tu est quelqu'un de grande valeur Severus et Melle Berger n'est pas femme à ne s'intéresser qu'au physique d'un homme. Elle est plus profonde que ça! Je pense qu'elle voit en toi un homme fiable, capable de lui apporter la sécurité dont elle a cruellement manqué et de la faire se dépasser au point de vue intellectuel . N'as-tu pas remarqué comme elle parait sur un nuage lorsque vous êtes en contact ?_

_-J'ai plutôt remarqué qu'elle faisait preuve par moment d'une incroyable étourderie, aussi bien dans ses gestes que dans ses propos…_Lui dit t'il avec un sourire narquois, en repensant à ce moment où elle lui avait parlé de sa langue.

-_C'est parce que tu la trouble._

-_Bien , si vous avez fini de fantasmer sur une histoire improbable, je vais me coucher._

-_Cette histoire risque de demeurer improbable tant que tu ne lui laisseras pas la possibilité d'évoluer. Et bien bonne nuit mon garçon, fais de beau rêves…_

-_Oui, c'est ça, bonne nuit vieux sénile. _Bougonna le Maître des potions en sortant du bureau. Il fut poursuivi dans sa descente des escaliers par l'éclat de rire du vieil homme.

En arrivant devant le tableau de ses appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au tableau voisin en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le directeur. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'il était attiré par cette femme et il était résolu à en apprendre plus sur elle.

En se couchant, il se souvint de ces moments où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, souvent par inadvertance et, Merlin, qu'il avait apprécié ces contacts ! Rien que de se rappeler, il sentit une certaine partie de son corps réagir. Il fut en colère contre lui-même et même la douche glacée qu'il s'imposa alors ne réussit à

calmer son désir. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son adolescence; Il prit « la chose en main » et s'endormi apaisé en pensant à la femme qui dormait, probablement, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne savais pas que cette même femme éprouvait elle aussi, toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait sans cesse au Maître des potions . Elle s'était rendu compte que les yeux noirs ne l'avais pas quittés de la soirée et se sentait frustrée et insatisfaite. Ne pouvant plus résister, elle glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et soulagea son corps en pensant à celui qui la troublait tellement. Elle s'endormit enfin, serrant son oreiller contre elle, s'imaginant enlacer le corps ferme du professeur.


	10. Chapter 10

Attention lemon dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus…

Tout est à Mme JKR, sauf…

Merci de vos review. Ca fait toujours plaisir! N'hésitez pas.

**10 - UNE LIAISON COMMENCE **

Les jours passèrent, les habitudes se mirent doucement en place, Victoria découvrait le plaisir d'enseigner à des jeunes qui pour la plupart étaient avides d'apprendre.

Elle rentrait chez elle du mardi après-midi au mercredi soir et du vendredi après-midi au dimanche soir. Albus lui servait d'escorte, le professeur Rogue ayant apparemment refusé de la raccompagner.

Victoria et Ginny avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver les soirs où Victoria restait au château. Elles passaient 1 heure ou 2 à discuter de tout et Ginny raconta en détail l'histoire de la guerre comme elle apprit ce qu'était et avait été la vie de Victoria. Elle devinrent très proches.

Un soir, après le souper , alors que Victoria était rentrée dans ses appartements, elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et vit sa jeune amie passer la tête en lui demandant si elle pouvait entrer.

_-Bien sûr Ginny, viens t'asseoir près de moi._

Les deux amies se lovèrent dans le canapé puis Ginny regarda Victoria, d'un air indécis.

_-Que se passe t'il ? Tu sais que tu peux_ _tout me dire._

_-Victoria…Je…Je crois que je suis amoureuse._

_-Enfin! Le beau Drago t'as t'il enfin fait craquer ?_

Ginny eut un sourire lumineux.

-_Il…nous nous sommes beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours et aussi…un peu embrassé !_

_-Un peu…embrassé ?_

_-Oui, bon, un peu beaucoup et ça devient de plus en plus chaud, si tu vois ce que je veut dire…_

_-Oh, je vois très bien _, répondit Victoria en riant_, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avoir une aventure avec lui ?_

_-Le problème c'est que pour moi, ce ne sera pas qu'une aventure. Je suis en train de m'attacher sérieusement à lui. Je me rends compte que ce que j'ai pris pour de l'amour avec Harry , n'était qu'une admiration et un béguin de petite fille. Rien à voir avec cette tornade qui me ravage dés que je vois Drago. Quand il m'embrasse, je me liquéfie, je me sens transportée, je m'enflamme et me sens intensément femme. _Ginny s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Et éclata de rire devant la mine ébahie de son amie.

_-Et bien, souffla celle-ci. C'est une vrai déclaration d'amour ça ! Mais tu te trompes d'interlocuteur. C'est à Drago que tu devrais dire tout ça !_

_-T'es folle! Je n'oserai jamais !_

_-Et pourquoi pas ? Comment veux tu savoir si ce qu'il ressent est sérieux si tu ne lui parles pas. Le dialogue est très important dans un couple , peut-être qu'il attend de savoir ce que toi tu pense, il doit être très renfermé de par son passé._

_-C'est sûr qu'il ne livre pas grand-chose de lui mais par contre , il agit. Et sacrément bien !_

_-La prochaine fois que tu as rendez-vous avec lui, parle lui, montre lui tes sentiments, exprime ta tendresse. Les hommes paraissent durs mais ils fondent lorsqu'on leur oppose la douceur et la tendresse. Crois-moi._

_-Je vais essayer de dépasser ma timidité, oui… c'est ça… je vais foncer… D'ailleurs, j'y vais tout de suite… Souhaite moi bonne chance…_

Et elle sortit des appartements en courant. Victoria entendit son pas de course sur les vieilles pierres du couloir et referma le tableau en souriant. Elle était sûre que sa jeune amie allait passer une nuit mémorable. Elle poussa un soupir en pensant au Maître despotions qui avait l 'air de l'éviter depuis quelques jours. Aurai t'elle un jour le courage de Ginny et lui avouer son attirance? Severus était d'une autre trempe que Drago et beaucoup plus intimidant. Mais elle espérait qu'un jour….

Pendant ce temps, Ginny tentait de reprendre son souffle devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des appartements de Drago quand, brusquement, celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur Rogue.

_-Melle Weasley, _dit t'il en levant un sourcil, _Que faite vous donc à cette heure dans les couloirs ? Il est dommage que je ne puisse plus vous retirer de point. _Son ton s'était fait moqueur. _Drago, tu as de la visite._

Ginny se sentait écarlate sous le regard transperçant de son ancien professeur. Heureusement son ami la tira des griffes de son parrain.

-_Ah, Ginny, entre, j'ai trouvé le livre dont tu parlais._

_-Un livre…bien sûr!…_Ricana Severus. _Et bien , bonne nuit les jeunes et pas trop de bruit s'il vous plait. Restez discrets._

Drago sourit à son parrain et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

_-Bonne nuit parrain, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le sort d'insonorisation._

Sur ce, le sombre professeur s'éloigna, les épaules secouée d'un rire silencieux.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et n'eurent que le temps de refermer la porte avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, ne pouvant plus repousser l'instant. Leurs habits volaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, avides qu'ils étaient de découvrir l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, laissant leurs mains partir à la découverte des corps. Drago , le regard bleu intense, se pencha et souffla à l'oreille de la belle rousse qui tremblait devant lui :

-_Je t'aime Ginny . J'ai envie de toi et de t'aimer toute ma vie. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur à ton contact et je veux te le prouver._

_-Prouves-moi que tu m'aime, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ton amour Drago. Aime-moi…_

Sans plus qu'un mot ne soit échangé, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre, la déposa sur son lit et la recouvrit de son corps. Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour les préliminaires, l'urgence de leur désir passait avant tout. Mais Ginny était prête, elle accueillit son amant au plus profond d'elle dans un cri de volupté qui failli avoir raison du peu de self-control du jeune homme. Il resta immobile au creux de cette chaleur intense jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui fasse comprendre de quelques mouvements du bassin, qu'elle avait besoin d'exprimer son désir . Il se mit à bouger, tout doucement, dans un mouvement de va et viens lascif qui augmenta la tension dans leurs corps. Puis il se déchaîna. Il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, provoquant des cris de plaisir chez sa compagne. La terre s'arrêta pour eux quand ils furent submergés par le plaisir. L'orgasme les saisit en même temps, les laissant essoufflés et surpris par la violence de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Drago roula sur le côté, entraînant la jeune femme dans ses bras , la serrant contre lui. Ils s'endormirent bras et jambes emmêlés.

Quand le réveil sonna à 7 heures, les jeunes gens firent un bon dans le lit. Le jeune homme bondit hors des draps en s'écriant :

-_Par le caleçon de Merlin, J'ai cours dans une heure, Ginny, lève toi !_

-_Mmmm….pas envie, _Grogna-t-elle en se recouvrant de la couette.

Drago se mit à rire.

-_Eh bien , Miss Weasley, pas du matin ?_

-_D'habitude si , mais après la nuit que tu m'as fais passer, excuse-moi, je dormirai bien encore au moins 5 heures ! Combien de fois au fait ? J'ai perdu le compte au bout de la 4__ème__…_

_-J'ai un doute, je crois que 6 ou 7 devrait être la bonne mesure…Ginny…_

Elle se redressa en entendant le ton sérieux de son ami.

_-Merci pour cette nuit, tu as été fantastique…_

_-Mais ?…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu es la femme que j'attendais, celle qui me fait rêver, me dépasser, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Si tu le veux, bien évidemment…._

_-Drago, je t 'aime, j'ai vécu une nuit inoubliable, tu es l'homme de mes rêves aussi et depuis longtemps je crois. J'admirais Harry, mais toi tu me fascinais. Tu me faisais peur et en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée par toi._

_-N'aie plus jamais peur de moi ,mon amour, je ne te ferais jamais de mal._

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ginny, lui disant qu'in ne serait pas contre un énième round, mais qu'ils avaient tous deux des obligations.

Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit prudemment dans le couloir, non sans avoir embrassé encore une fois son amant. Elle fila chez elle pour se doucher et s'habiller.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 - LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN.**

Les deux jeunes gens vivaient sur un petit nuage. Leur première nuit d'amour se répétait régulièrement. Ils étaient heureux et Ginny s'était bien sûr confiée à Victoria qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Drago. Il leur arrivait souvent de passer un moment tous les trois, le soir et elle était ravie d'être le témoin de cet amour naissant.

Elle ressentait malgré tout un pincement au cœur , se disant qu'elle aimerait tellement vivre aussi une belle histoire. Elle ne voyait que rarement le professeur de potions. La période des vendanges avait été

difficile pour elle, étant obligée de concilier ses 2 métiers.

Les semaines passèrent à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce que le directeur annonce qu'il y aurait un bal pour fêter Halloween, le lendemain. Les élèves accueillirent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme et manifestèrent bruyamment leur contentement.

Severus, qui avait daigné venir ce soir là s'attabler avec ses collègues, fit de ses lèvres fines une moue dégoutée.

-_Que se passe t'il, Severus, vous n'aimez pas les bals ? _Lui demanda malicieusement Victoria.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard acéré :

-_J'ai horreur de voir ces jeunes sans cervelles, uniquement préoccupés par leurs hormones en ébullition, se trémousser comme des coqs et des oies sur une piste de danse._

Victoria éclata de rire: _-J'adore votre sens de la formule cher collègue!_

_-Ravi de vous faire rire. _Lui lança-t-il dans un rictus ironique.

_-Ferez-vous acte de présence ?_

_-Hélas, j'y suis obligé par un vieux fou qui pense que je n'ai pas assez de vie sociale!_

Victoria ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau car elle avait bien senti, sous les propos ironiques, toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son vieil ami.

Severus se senti tressaillir en entendant le rire de sa voisine. Un rire frais, agréable, qu'il se surprenait à vouloir entendre encore et encore.

-_Je pense que vous deviendrez comme moi en voyant les comédies des jeunes filles se crêpant le chignon car l'une a eu le culot de danser avec le petit ami de l'autre ou encore après avoir vu le professeur Flitwick , debout sur une chaise , dansant avec le professeur Trewlanay lui prédisant une rencontre avec une femme à lunette !…_

Victoria n'en pouvait plus. Le fou rire lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit une grande main lui tendre un mouchoir blanc immaculé. Elle remercia son voisin et s'essuya les yeux tout en riant toujours.

Albus , qui avait suivi la scène , les regardait , un petit sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Il se pencha pour dire quelques mots dans l'oreille de Minerva qui sourit également en voyant ses deux collègues si proches.

A l'autre bout de la table, Ginny et Drago avaient également remarqués ce qu'il se passait , médusés. Drago n'avait jamais vu son parrain faire le moindre effort pour distraire qui que ce soit et n'avait jamais non plus vu cette lueur dans les yeux sombres lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Victoria. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec son ami et peut-être, lui donner des conseils à propos de Victoria , comme Severus l'avait fait pour lui et Ginny.

Ginny quant à elle, se rendit compte que son amie était probablement sous le charme du sombre professeur et ce, depuis certainement un moment. Elle se jura de faire tout pour qu'une histoire naisse entre eux deux.

Exceptionnellement, Victoria resta au château ce vendredi soir. Elle partirais chez elle le lendemain dans la matinée. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Hagrid avait décoré une multitude de citrouilles, et les professeurs n'ayant pas de cours étendaient de grandes draperies oranges contre les murs de pierres.

L'orchestre commandé par Albus s'installa sur une scène aménagée des que le repas fut terminé et les élèves partis se changer. A 9 heures, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les convives tous plus apprêtés les uns que les autres.

Les professeurs quand à eux, avaient pris place autour d'une table sur une autre estrade en face de l'orchestre, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les élèves qui, eux, s'installèrent par affinité autour d'une multitude de petites tables rondes.

Victoria et Ginny entrèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous et se dirigèrent vers les autres professeurs. Drago s'avança vers Ginny et lui prit le bras pour la conduire à la table quant à Victoria, elle fut accueillie par le professeur Dumbeldore.

-_Vous êtes ravissante, ma chère, je gage que vous allez tourner quelques têtes ce soir, _Dit t'il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le maître des potions.

Victoria suivit son regard et reçut comme un uppercut au niveau de l'estomac . Le souffle coupé, elle admira le grand professeur vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, comme à son habitude mais ornée de petits boutons gris, sous laquelle se devinait une chemise blanche à col Mao . Un pantalon noir brillant comme du satin complétait sa tenue. Il était semblable à tous les jours tout en étant plus élégant.

De son côté Severus avait remarqué sa collègue dés son entrée de la salle. Il avait détaillé son pantalon large noir qui tombait gracieusement sur des bottines noires à talons, son chemisier de soie blanche et son étole également en soie noire. En la regardant approcher, il se dit qu'ils étaient assortis et fut subjugué par ses grands yeux de biche, presque semblables aux siens, soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir , les paupières légèrement ombrées de rose pâle. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur les lèvres peintes en rose brillant et se dit qu'il ne finirait pas la soirée sans goûter son rose à lèvres . Foi de Severus!

Albus fit asseoir Victoria à l'opposé de la table par rapport à son sombre collègue et alla donner le signal de début du bal. Plusieurs jeunes se précipitèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à se trémousser sous le rythme de la musique. La fête battait son plein quand le rythme se calma pour laisser place à un tempo plus lent. Le chanteur du groupe entama une chanson douce qui parlait d'amour éternel . Ginny et Drago se levèrent et s'enlacèrent pour la danse. Victoria les regardaient , un peu envieuse tout en surveillant le maître des potions du coin de l'œil, attentive à tous ses mouvements. Au bout de la 2ème

chanson d'amour, elle reporta son attention sur les couples qui évoluaient au son de la musique quand elle vit une grande ombre s'arrêter devant elle. Son cœur manqua un battement mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle eu la déception de voir devant elle un élève de 7ème année.

_-Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi, Melle Berger, s'il vous plait ?_

-_Avec joie Mr Stivens. _Lui répondit t'elle avec un sourire néanmoins ravi.

Ils commencèrent à évoluer au rythme lent du slow. Le jeune homme dansait bien et Victoria se sentait si à l'aise qu'elle entama avec lui une conversation sur ce qui lui plairait comme carrière dans le futur.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'une autre chanson avait démarré, toujours sur un tempo lent, ni qu'une ombre s'était approchée d'eux. Une voix grave et sèche leur parvint:

-_Mr Stivens, Melle Barthing vous attend impatiemment…vous devriez aller la rejoindre…_

Le garçon ne demanda pas son reste tout en faisant un sourire d'excuse à sa professeure.

Le Maître en potion fixa de ses yeux noirs Victoria qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_-Auriez-vous la gentillesse de m'inviter à danser ? _Lui dit t'elle malicieusement.

Elle cru sur le coup qu'il allait faire demi-tour et la planter là, mais à sa grande surprise il lui prit la main droite dans sa main gauche et posa sa propre main droite dans le creux de ses reins. Doucement, toujours sans la quitter des yeux, il la rapprocha de lui et se mit à évoluer au son de la musique. Victoria se sentait perdre pied , tellement il la serrait contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur qui avait l'air aussi emballé que le sien. Une chaleur avait commencé à monter en elle depuis qu'il avait posé une main dans son dos et envahissait maintenant tout son corps, d'autant plus que cette main entamait une imperceptible caresse . Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard et avaient l'air dans un monde à eux.

Autour d'eux plusieurs personnes les regardaient avec curiosité, plus particulièrement Ginny et Drago.

_-Ma douce, je crois qu'un autre couple est en train de se former dans cette école. _

_- C'est vrai, j'ai remarqué que Victoria avait l'air toujours rêveur quand elle voyait ton parrain._

_- Le connaissant, je crois qu'il va falloir lui ouvrir les yeux sur l'amour . Il est très refermé sur lui-même et ne laisse pas de place pour les sentiments. Mais peut-être que là , il va changer._

_- J'en suis persuadée. Victoria est une femme extraordinaire et il serait bête de ne pas saisir cette chance qui s'offre à lui._

_- Nous allons les aider sans qu'ils le sachent, fais-moi confiance, ils finiront tous les deux, aussi heureux que nous. _Ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant tout le reste.

De son côté, Severus se demanda ce qui lui avait prit d'expédier l'élève hors des bras de Melle Berger. Il dû s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de les voir enlacés, pris dans une discussion apparemment très agréable. Il avait profité de la fin de la chanson pour s'interposer et les séparer mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa collègue le défie de la faire danser. Presque sans le vouloir, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et là, tout avait basculé. Il avait tout oublié ce qui n'était pas elle et ne remarquait même pas les regards pleins de curiosité et de bienveillance en ce qui concernait Albus .

Quand le slow se termina pour laisser place à un rock endiablé, ils se séparèrent à regret, un peu perdus, comme se réveillant d'un songe. Drago s'approcha , prit au vol la main de Victoria et se mit à la faire tourner sur elle-même avant d'entamer des passes de rock. Severus retourna s'asseoir près d'Albus , qui le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

-_J'ignorait que tu aimait danser , _Lui dit t'il avec malice.

-_Taisez-vous vieux fou où je m'en vais._

- _Allons, allons, il va y avoir d'autres slow, laisse toi aller pour une fois. Ne refuse pas l'attention qu'on te porte. Je suis sûr que Victoria ne joue pas avec toi, qu'elle est sincère. _

Severus ne répondit rien. Il regardait Drago et sa cavalière danser un rock endiablé et la trouvait très belle. Non, comment pourrait t'il se laisser aller à s'ouvrir et se couvrir de ridicule . Il avait peur. Peur d'être rejeté par cette femme vers qui il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré. Car qu'avait t'il à lui offrir ? Un passé à 1ère vue assez trouble, un physique loin d'être avantageux, un caractère difficile …Pourquoi voudrait t'elle de lui ? Il n'avait rien qui puisse retenir une femme aussi belle. Et puis il y avait Paul…

Une dernière série de slow démarra. Severus se garda bien de regarder autour de lui et garda les yeux fixés parterre. Il ne vit pas Victoria le regarder avec tristesse . A minuit le bal prit fin, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs, ravis et fatigués d'avoir danser. Victoria espérait bien s'approcher de lui avant d'aller se coucher mais il s'éclipsa par la petite porte avant qu'elle n'est le temps de réagir. Elle prit congé des autres professeurs puis parti se coucher, la mort dans l'âme.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 - LA COLERE DE SEVERUS**

Les jours qui suivirent le bal, Ginny et Drago échafaudèrent toutes sortes de scénarios pour rapprocher leurs deux amis. C'était d'autant plus difficile que ceux-ci avaient l'air de faire tout pour s'éviter. Un jour Drago frappa à la porte de son parrain, bien décidé à lui faire admettre ses sentiments. Severus ouvrit, la mine sévère, puis sourit aussitôt qu'il vit son filleul.

_-Entre Drago. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

_-Je voudrais te parler de toi._

_-Tiens donc , et qu'as-tu à m'apprendre sur moi que j'ignore encore ? _lui répondit Severus d'un ton doucereux.

_- Je pense que tu te cache et que tu n'ose pas déclarer ta flamme à la femme de tes rêves ! Tu as peur!_

L'homme le regarda , estomaqué.

_- Qu'est-ce-qui te permet Drago de ma parler sur ce ton ? De quoi te mêles-tu et que crois tu donc savoir pour affirmer de telles choses? _Gronda Severus sèchement, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

_-Oh, non ! Pas la peine de prendre ce ton et me lancer ce célèbre regard noir; ça ne prend pas avec moi parrain. Je me permet au nom de cette amitié entre nous qui est presque un amour filiale._

_Je voudrais te voir heureux comme je le suis avec Ginny. Et je sais que Victoria et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre._

Severus regarda le jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir et évoluer. IL l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et se radoucit.

_-Je ne suis pas toi Drago. J'ai eu une vie particulière, malsaine à bien des points de vue. Je ne mérite pas une femme telle que Melle Berger. Elle est la lumière et moi l'ombre. Elle mérite un homme beau et bon._

_- Elle n'a que faire de la beauté et tu es bon. D'ailleurs elle a confié à Ginny qu'elle te trouvait séduisant et fascinant._

Severus émit un reniflement pour indiquer qu'il n'y croyait pas. Mais Drago continua.

-_Tu as énormément à lui offrir. Tu es intelligent, cultivé._

_-J'ai déjà entendu ça Drago mais ça ne suffit pas._

_-C'est vrai, ça ne suffit pas. Mais je suis persuadé que tes prouesses dans un lit sont capables de retenir n'importe quelle femme et ça c'est très important dans un couple._

_-Depuis quand parles-tu de sexe , tu es encore un enfant !_

Drago leva les yeux au ciel:

_-Oh je t'en prie, je vais avoir 22 ans et Ginny 21. Alors ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. On dirait mon père !_

Severus fit une grimace en se disant que si le fils était comme le père, il avait dû commencer tôt et avoir déjà beaucoup d'expérience. Il l'espérait néanmoins pour la jeune Melle Weasley.

-_Alors parrain, vas-tu enfin te décider à vivre et à aimer. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit il y a quelques semaines de ne pas reproduire la même erreur que toi ? Alors je t'en conjure ne la refais pas une deuxième fois ! Ne laisse pas passer cette chance d'être enfin heureux._

A ces mots, Severus sentit une force monter en lui. Se pouvait t'il que Drago ait raison ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Il revêtit sa cape et sans un regard pour son filleul, sortit en trombe de chez lui pour se rendre chez Albus. Le vieil homme surpris par la demande de son professeur, accepta de le laisser aller chercher Melle Berger. Severus se rendit à grand pas à la grille du parc et transplana directement à la porte de sa collègue.

Au coup de sonnette, Victoria occupée, pria Anna d'aller ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer le directeur qui devait l'accompagner à Poudlard. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle tressaillit en entendant la voix de velours du professeur Rogue. Avant d'avoir pu bouger, la haute silhouette apparut à la porte du salon. Le maître des potions se figea, tétanisé par l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux…

Victoria était assise à même le sol en compagnie de Paul. Ils jouaient aux petites voitures avec un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans, qui sans aucun doute possible, était le fils de celle-ci. La scène s'imprima sur sa rétine . Sentant un sentiment de trahison et une immense colère monter en lui, il tourna les talons et sortit dans un envol de cape. Victoria, paralysée, entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage.

Anna médusée , s'enquit auprès de son amie:

_-Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas attendu ? _Puis se tut en voyant l'expression de son amie et les larmes qui commençaient à monter à ses yeux. _Oh, mon dieu que se passe t'il ma Vicky?_

_-Il…C'est…un collègue…_Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Anna alla coucher le petit Pierre puis revint au salon. Paul tenait une Victoria sanglotant dans ses bras. Alors celle-ci leur raconta tout….

Un homme dans une colère noire traversa le parc de l'école et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur. Il défonça presque la porte d'Albus et l'apostropha.

-_Qui est t'elle et pourquoi m'avoir fait croire qu'elle s'intéressait à moi, _hurla-t-il.

Albus soupira et indiqua à son ami la chaise devant lui.

_-Severus, mon garçon, assieds toi et dit moi ce qu'il se passe._

_-Il se passe Albus, que quand je suis arrivé chez Melle Berger, elle jouait avec un petit garçon qui est clairement le sien et son « juste un ami » Paul. Quelle touchante photo de famille…_S'emporta-t-il amèrement.

_-Calme toi, je vais te raconter son histoire. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt , quand je me suis rendu compte de votre attirance réciproque._

Severus s'agita sur sa chaise.

_-Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait, sans m'interrompre_. Le vieil homme posa ses coudes sur son bureau et enserra ses tempes de ses doigts. _Il faut remonter au dernier jour de Voldemort. Pendant la bataille, un des aurors tués se nommait Alan Nivel. C'était le compagnon de Victoria. Celle-ci était à ce moment en visite dans un hôpital moldu pour passer un examen car elle était enceinte de 5 mois. C'est là-bas quelle a appris la mort de l'homme de sa vie. Elle s'est effondrée , envahie de contractions. Elle est restée 3 mois en soins intensifs pour ne pas perdre aussi son bébé. C'est cet enfant qui l'a tenu, sinon, elle serait morte de désespoir. Quand elle est rentrée chez elle pour poursuivre sa grossesse, ses amis Anna et Paul ont pris en main son exploitation. Car elle est aussi viticultrice. Elle cultive les vignes que lui ont laissé ses parents, tous deux décédés. Quand Pierre est né, Anna et Paul se sont tout de suite proposés de s'associer avec elle et lui servir de nourrice. Ils sont très dévoués pour elle comme elle l'est pour eux. _Voyant Severus ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Albus leva la main pour l'en empêcher._ Non, laisse-moi finir… Pour ce qui est de Paul, tu fais fausse route. Il est bien sûr très attaché à Victoria et à son fils mais comme à une sœur et à un neveu, car vois-tu…. Paul est gay !_

Un silence de plomb suivi ces deniers mots. Albus laissa à Severus le temps d'assimiler cette information.

Dans un murmure, le maître de potions conclut :

-_Alors c'est pour ça que le ministère de la magie l'a retrouvée et lui a offert ce poste. Car elle était la _

_compagne d'un sorcier et que son fils a certainement hérité des caractéristiques de son père…_

_- Exactement, elle a très bien compris l'importance de s'intégrer au sein du monde magique . Elle est consciente qu'elle doit le faire pour l'avenir de son fils et ne pas être coupée de lui plus tard. Cet enfant sera scolarisé à Poudlard quand il aura l'âge. Victoria est très intelligente, Severus, mais aussi très fragile. Si tu le voulais , tu pourrais être celui qui les guidera , elle et son fils dans notre monde. Je suis persuadé, en vous voyant , que tu as un rôle à jouer dans leur vie._

Severus resta quelques minutes silencieux. Puis il leva un regard indécis vers son vieil ami et lui demanda dans un souffle :

_-Je suis perdu, Albus, que dois-je faire ?_

_-Rien pour l'instant, laisse le temps faire son travail, ne force pas les choses. Elle doit être mal en ce moment car je présume que tu ne lui a pas parlé et que tu t'es sauvé comme un voleur, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le vieil homme vit une rougeur envahir les joue du sombre professeur qui murmura :

-_Je me suis sentit trahi Albus._

_-Je comprends mon garçon, la déception était à la hauteur de tes espérances . Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va réfléchir et revenir vers toi doucement._

_-Si vous le dites ! J'ai bien peur d'avoir tout gâché !_

-_Ne part pas perdant d'avance, reste toi-même. J'ai lu dans son cœur et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'apprécie comme tu es. Je te répète, laisse les choses évoluer à leur rythme; tu as tout à y gagner mais soit patient. Rentre dans tes quartiers, je vais aller la chercher._

Severus se leva et lança au vieil homme un regard reconnaissant.

Quand Albusentrachez Victoria, il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Il fit celui qui ne remarquait rien et salua joyeusement Anna et Paul.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Victoria se crispa mais se détendit aussitôt en voyant que le professeur Rogue était absent. Elle en ressenti un soulagement , se sachant incapable de le voir. Si Ginny et Drago s'aperçurent de son désarroi, ils eurent la gentillesse de ne pas lui en parler. Dés que cela lui fut possible, Victoria , incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, alla vite s'enfermer chez elle. Ses deux jeunes amis la suivirent d'un regard inquiet. Le professeur Dumbeldore leur demanda de la laisser tranquille pour ce soir . Il pressentait que ces deux là pouvaient aider leurs ainés à se trouver et les mit au courant des derniers évènements sans entrer dans les détails car Ginny connaissait la vie de son amie. Le vieil homme lui conseilla donc de tout dire à Drago, pour qu'il puisse aider son parrain en toute connaissance de cause.

Les semaines passèrent sans que nos deux tête de mules ne fassent un pas l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient malheureux chacun de leur côté et beaucoup s'en rendaient compte.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 - LE BAL DE NOËL**

Arriva le mois de décembre , les premières neiges et les préparatifs des fêtes de noël. On sentait dans toute l'école, monter l'impatience et la fébrilité des élèves . En effet, le bal de noël était prévu le vendredi soir, la veille du départ de tous dans leurs famille pour les vacances, soit le lendemain. Victoria repensa au bal de Halloween et du moment qu'elle avait passé dans les bras du professeur de potions. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Il lui manquait tellement**. **Il ne prenait plus que rarement ses repas dans la grande salle et toujours il s'installait à l'opposé d'elle. Elle avait apprit par inadvertance

qu'il venait toujours manger avec ses collègues les jours où elle était chez elle. Cela lui fit mal.

Au matin du bal, Hagrid installa dans la grande salle un sapin gigantesque. Le professeur Flitwick se chargea de le décorer magnifiquement à l'aide d'enchantements dont lui seul avait le secret.

Quand les élèves et les professeurs revinrent dans la salle le soir , après s'être apprêtés, ils ne purent retenir des exclamations de ravissement. Minerva avait fait des merveilles. Des bougies flottaient au-dessus de nombreuses petites tables somptueusement garnies. Partout, des guirlandes de couleurs s'étiraient, voletant jusqu'au plafond scintillant d'étoiles. C'était … magique!

Quand Victoria vit entrer Severus, aussi élégamment vêtu que pour Halloween, elle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le trouvait magnifique, quoique un peu pâle. Soudain, son regard rencontra les yeux d'onyx et ne les lâcha plus. Ce fut Ginny qui, la bousculant légèrement volontairement, quelques minutes plus tard, lui fit rompre le lien.

_- Oh, pardon Victoria mais j'ai cru que tu allais te noyer dans le lac de Poudlard ! _lui lança-t-elle ironiquement. _Dis- donc, pour deux personnes qui ne veulent plus entendre parler l'une de l'autre, je trouve que vous communiquez drôlement bien _, Fit t'elle moqueuse.

Victoria eut un petit sourire mais c'est Drago qui répondit:

_-C'est Noël, Ginny chérie, c'est la période du pardon et du partage. Qui sait, des choses peuvent arriver…_

Victoria s'assit près de ses 2 amis sans entrer dans leur jeu. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au long regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle avait ressentit cet homme au plus profond de son corps, les semaines sans le voir n'y changeaient rien. Elle était tombée complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. A ces pensées, elle sentit des larmes amères lui monter aux yeux. Pourrait t'elle un jour lui avouer son amour ? Et lui, aurait t'il un jour les mêmes sentiments pour elle ?

Elle se secoua en se disant qu'elle devait forcer sa bonne humeur, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas gâcher cette fête pour ses deux amis. Elle leur sourit donc , chassant ses tristes pensées et leur dit:

-_-Vous avez raison mes chéris, à Noël, tout peut arriver, il suffit d'y croire. Venez allons danser._

En effet , l'orchestre venait d'entamer un air de disco moldu très entraînant. Elle se mit à danser en rythme accompagnée de Ginny et Drago qui déclarèrent forfait au bout de quelques morceaux pour retourner s'asseoir et se désaltérer. Victoria resta sur la piste où elle dansa en oubliant ce qui n'était pas la musique.

Debout, appuyé contre le mur au fond de la salle, Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux. Comme elle était belle , toute entière abandonnée à la danse…

Les bougies baissèrent d'intensité pour procurer à la salle une pénombre propice à accompagner une musique douce et lente. Victoria cligna des yeux comme au sortir du sommeil et se retourna pour regagner sa place , quand elle buta sur une haute silhouette . Elle se figea , levant les yeux, et se perdit dans le regard d'obsidienne.

Sans rien dire et ne la quittant pas des yeux, Severus prit sa main , la posa sur sa propre poitrine toujours enserrée de la sienne et l'enlaça de son autre bras. Il l'attira contre lui et se mit à évoluer au son d'une valse lente. Leurs pas s'accordaient parfaitement bien. Ils dansaient gracieusement , l'homme la guidant avec maîtrise, évitant les autres danseurs. Le tempo changea pour le rythme plus lent d'un slow. Le Maître de potions sentit sa cavalière trembler. Il porta alors sa main qu'il n'avait pas quitté à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur ses doigts glacés. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et doucement posa son menton sur sa tête. Elle poussa un soupir et nicha son front dans son cou , laissant son parfum l'envahir.

Comme cette odeur lui avait manqué ! Elle se serra encore plus contre lui , voulant se fondre en lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle répondit en posant ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle sourit en le sentant

tressaillir. Ils dansèrent encore et encore , jusqu'à ce que les lumières se rallument pour accompagner un changement de rythme de musique. A ce moment, les deux professeurs se séparèrent lentement, à regret et Severus se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Victoria. Si léger qu'elle cru avoir rêvé . Il se détourna et partit reprendre sa place, contre le mur, dans le sombre fond de la salle. Victoria regagna sa table, les jambes en coton. Ginny qui n'avait rien loupé, lui souri les yeux brillants de larmes. Drago lui avança sa chaise et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_-Noël est magique , même pour les sorciers, ma douce ._

Victoria lui renvoya un sourire lumineux qui n'échappa pas au sombre professeur. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et quand la dernière note de musique de ce bal retentit, il capta son regard . Ce qu'il y lut lui donna envie de traverser la salle jusqu'à elle et de l'enlever pour la séquestrer dans ses appartements. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment, son fils l'attendait pour fêter Noël le lendemain et il ne voulait pas priver cet enfant de sa mère ce jour là. Mais maintenant il savait ! Il savait que cette femme le désirait et il se contenterait de ça pour l'instant. Oui, elle le désirait, il l'avait sentit tout à l'heure, en dansant et venait de le lire dans son regard . Et lui aussi avait envie d'elle . En fait il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait. Albus avait raison, ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. Il serait patient et attendrait qu'elle vienne à lui.

Alors que Victoria se levait pour regagner ses appartements, elle vit l'homme de ses pensées parler à Albus et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, il sortit par la petite porte. Victoria espéra qu'il l'attende plus loin mais elle arriva à sa porte sans l'avoir rencontré. Elle entra donc chez elle et se jeta dans son lit après s'être déshabillée, épuisée par la danse et les émotions . Elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il n'en fut pas de même pour Séverus qui dû reprendre une activité d'adolescent, en rage contre son corps qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais de problème à maîtriser. Il s'endormit enfin, frustré et malheureux.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 - NOËL A LA MAISON **

Victoria se réveilla tôt malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était couchée . Après la douche, elle mit de l'ordre dans ses cours car elle ne reviendrait que 10 jours plus tard, le 2 janvier. Elle descendit ensuite pour déjeuner, surprise de ne trouver que le directeur attablé à la grande table des professeurs au côté de Minerva. La salle était vide d'élève. Elle prit un thé avec un toast qu'elle beurra rapidement puis s'enquit auprès du couple.

_-Où sont donc passé tous les élèves et les professeurs ?_

_-Il sont à Prés-au-Lard , _lui répondit Minerva. _Les élèves reprennent le train pour rentrer chez eux et les professeurs sont avec eux pour le maintien de l'ordre._

_-Oh, c'est vrai, personne ne reste ici pour Noël ?_

_-Si mon petit, les habitants habituels de ce château sauf Hagrid qui part quelques jours en Roumanie et Mr Rusard qui part chez sa sœur._

_-J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez passer le jour de Noël chez moi, avec mes amis et mon fils. Je vous en prie, dites-moi oui…._

_-Volontiers, Minerva et moi sommes ravis de votre invitation, n'est-ce-pas Minerva ?_

La vieille dame acquièsca avec le sourire en lui disant malicieusement :

_-Y aurait t'il quelqu'un d'autre que vous souhaiteriez inviter ? _

Victoria sentit ses joues s'empourprer…

_-Pensez-vous que le professeur Rogue accepterait de venir ?_

Albus se mit à rire et lui répondit :

_-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même ? Si vous avez fini de déjeuner, venez nous allons nous arrêter à la gare en partant chez vous._

Ils traversèrent le parc et arrivés à la grille, ils transplanèrent sur le quai de la gare. Albus s'éloigna pour parler au chauffeur du train. Victoria se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir la haute silhouète noire. Elle le repéra au bout du quai , les bras croisés sur le torse, surveillant de sa haute taille le fourmillement d'élèves pressés de repartir dans leurs famille. Elle zigzagua entre les enfants et les valises. Il la regarda s'approcher de lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle avait l'air d'avoir bien dormi , contrairement à lui. Il la trouvait lumineuse dans l'air froid du petit matin plein de givre et s'il fut surpris par ses paroles, il n'en montra rien.

_-Bonjour professeur Rogue, Albus et Minerva viennent déjeuner chez moi demain midi, j'aimerais que vous vous joignez à nous. Cela me ferait très plaisir._

Séverus resta figé, heureux malgré tout qu'elle ait osé l'inviter.

-_Je vous remercie d'avoir pitié d'un pauvre professeur solitaire et j'accepte avec reconnaissance_ lui dit t'il d'un ton ironique en lui faisant une courbette.

Elle sourit devant ce ton très Roguien et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se retourner pour retrouver Albus. Celui-ci lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent dans le jardin de Victoria. Albus lui souris:

_-A demain mon petit, pour 12h30, cela vous convient t'il ? Aurons-nous la compagnie de Séverus?_

-_oui, il a accepté_ .

Le vieil homme embrassa Victoria en souriant , ravi que les choses aient l'air de s'arranger entre ses deux professeurs.

Quand il fut parti, Victoria couru retrouver son fils chez Anna et en profita pour l'inviter le lendemain. Ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Puis elle appella Paul pour également le convier. Il montra beaucoup d'enthousiasme à l'idée de rencontrer le sombre collègue de son amie qui éclata de rire en le mettant en garde contre le Maître des potions . Celui-ci ne devait certainement pas être attiré par les hommes. Paul lui argua qu'il pouvait toujours essayer…

Laissant Pierre à tatie Anna, elle fila en voiture faire ses courses. Elle avait déjà dans la tête le menu pour le lendemain. Elle avait prévu une salade verte composée de magrets de canard fumés, de foie gras, agrémentée de noix et de ciboulette. Suivrait ensuite des noix de saint jacques cuisinées à la crème et au Vermouth sur un lit de champignon et de riz sauvage. Un plateau de fromage bien garni et une tarte tatin avec laquelle elle avait prévu des boules de glace à la vanille terminerait ce repas de fête.

La journée passa à toute vitesse, entre le ménage et le rangement de la maison. Elle trouva aussi le temps de jouer avec son petit bonhomme, d'éplucher la salade d'avance, de faire cuire le riz et de faire la pâte à tarte. Epuisée, elle se coucha à 9 heures, serrant son fils endormi contre elle et se laissa aller au sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure, une petite main douce était posée sur sa joue. Deux yeux marron foncé la regardaient :

_-Bonjour, Maman chérie, j'aime bien quand tu dors avec moi._

-_Bonjour mon petit chat. _S'ensuivit une grande séance de bisous et câlins jusqu'à ce que son fils lui réclame son chocolat au lait. Dieu, qu'il lui manquait ce petit bout de choux ! Mais la vie oblige à travailler et elle pouvait compter sur ses deux fidèles amis pour bien s'occuper de lui. La mère et le fils

se rendirent dans la cuisine où ils préparèrent ensemble le petit déjeuner. Ils passèrent ce moment dans la bonne humeur et la tendresse puis son fils demanda un dessin animé. Elle le posa dans le canapé et lui mit son DVD favoris. Elle put ainsi s'adonner aux derniers préparatifs du repas et garnir sa table.

Anna et Paul arrivèrent en même temps à 12h et s'installèrent à côté de Pierre qui prenait son repas, pour regarder le dessin animé. Quand la sonnette teinta à 12h30 précises, Victoria était prête, douchée, coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Les plats attendaient au frais et au chaud. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et ses jambes devenir comme du coton à la pensée d'accueillir chez elle son redoutable collègue.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras pour se donner du courage et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un somptueux bouquet de fleurs exotiques tenu par Albus. Elle le fit entrer à la suite de Minerva puis elle entendit un POP dans le jardin. Elle vit alors la haute silhouète de Severus s'approcher de la maison. Il avançait à grands pas, sa cape volant derrière lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Albus se racla la gorge.

_-Bien puisque tout le monde est là, vous pourriez peut-être faire les présentations, mon petit. _S'exclama t-il d'un ton joyeux.

_-Oh, bien sûr…_balbutuia Victoria. Elle nomma chaque personne pour la présenter aux autres et leur demanda leurs capes qu'elle emporta pour les poser sur son lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger son visage dans celle du professeur Rogue , avide de sentir son odeur. Elle ressentit un bien-être incroyable en humant son parfum ce qui lui donna un coup de fouet pour retourner vers ses invités. Albus et Minerva discutaient avec Anna et Severus était en grande conversation avec Paul. Elle sourit, amusée en songeant aux espoirs de Paul.

Elle fit mettre tout le monde à table, Albus et Minerva chacun à un bout dans de hauts fauteuils , Anna et Paul de chaque côté de Minerva et Severus et elle-même de chaque côté d'Albus. Elle s'assit en face de Séverus après avoir servi les coupes de Champagne. Tous trinquèrent à ce beau jour de Noël et devisèrent gaiement . A un moment, Victoria eut la surprise de voir son fils s'approcher de Severus et demander à monter sur ses genoux. Elle était sidérée. Le petit n'avait jamais montré de familiarité avec des étrangers et avait plutôt tendance à se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mére face à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Severus sourit à l'enfant et le déposa sur ses genoux.

_-Tu viendra voir mes tracteurs et mon buldozer tout à l'heure ?_

_-Bien sûr mon grand , dés que nous auront terminé le repas, tu me montrera tous tes jouets._

_-Alors ,maman, dépêches-toi de donner à manger à tout le monde !_

Un éclat de rire général accueillit cet ordre. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et avec les compliments des invités pour la cuisinière.

-_Victoria est une cuisinière extraordinaire. Elle nous cuisine toujours de bon petits plats, que l'on soit 3 ou 30 personnes cela ne fait aucune différence pour elle. Elle adore recevoir et faire plaisir à ses amis. Celui qui partagera sa vie un jour devra accepter ça. _Lança Paul en jetant un coup d'œil à Séverus.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci. Il pensa que ce Paul était aussi fin que du gros sel et lui retourna un rictus moqueur.

Victoria se leva pour débarrasser la table aidée de son amie et préparer les cafés. Anna dévisagea son amie et lui dit:

-_Alors, où en es-tu avec ton beau professeur ?_

-_Nous avons dansé, au bal de l'école. C'était la première fois que l'on étaient si proche depuis l'autre fois. _

-_Juste dansé ?_

-_Oui, mais alors, de quelle façon ! Il me serait contre lui, posait son menton sur ma tête, et moi j'avais le nez dans son cou. J'étais dans un rêve. Sa main tenait la mienne serrée contre sa poitrine. Quand la musique s'est arrêtée, il m'a embrassé puis s'est sauvé ! Je pense qu'il veut que je fasse le premier pas mais je n'ose pas ! _

-_Mais fonce ma chérie, tu l'as invité à manger, ne le laisse pas repartir ce soir, je te garde Pierre et toi tu passe une nuit torride…_

_-Je ne sais vraiment pas, tu sais, je ne voudrais pas me tromper et me faire rejeter. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ma vue._

Paul arriva sur ces paroles.

-_Tu parles de ce noir professeur, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors moi je ne te dit qu'une chose . Vas-y et éclate-toi . Ca fait un quart d'heure que mine de rien il me presse de questions sur les rapports que j'entretien avec toi. Il me parait très jaloux et il vient de me dire textuellement que complètement et irrémédiablement il est hétéro ! C'est bien ma veine !_

Les 2 femmes éclatèrent de rire . Elles riaient encore en apportant le café dans le salon où tout le monde s'était retiré pour jouer à la console de jeu avec Pierre. Celui-ci était en plein match de tennis avec Severus. L'homme avait détaché les deux premiers boutons de son col , enlevé ses boutons de manchettes et avait relevé les manches de sa chemise blanche immaculée sur ses avants bras. De le voir si détendu et à l'aise, Victoria se prit à rêver d'une vie pleine d'amour et de partage avec son fils et cet homme . Albus qui voyait défiler toutes ces émotions en elle, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui fit comprendre d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête que tout irait bien.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 - NOEL SE TERMINE**

L'après-midi s'écoula agréablement, en devisant de tout et de rien, jouant avec Pierre, ravi que des adultes s'intéressent à lui. Ils furent tous pris d'un fou rire quand Pierre mis KO Albus à la boxe. Même Minerva en pleurait. Puis le vieil homme sonna l'heure du départ pour lui et sa directrice adjointe en disant aux autres de rester entre jeunes, que les vieux avaient besoin de dormir après un si bon repas.

Quand ils furent partis, Anna donna discrètement un coup de coude à Paul et dit à Pierre :

-_Dis donc mon choux, tu ne voudrais pas voir si le père noël est passé chez tatie Anna ?_

Les cris d'enthousiasme de l'enfant retentirent alors qu'il sautait sur place d'excitation.

_-Oh oui maman , je peux y aller, dis s'il te plait ?_

-_D'accord mon cœur mais pas longtemps ._

-_Oui, oui, oui, maman chérie. Je ne te laisse pas longtemps avec Severus parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous ennuyez !_

Severus éclata de rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire mais aujourd'hui, elle avait plusieurs fois entendu ce son profond et grave et chaque fois ,elle frissonnait. Elle trouvait son rire magnifique et le ressentait vibrer au plus profond d'elle.

Paul profita que la porte était ouverte pour partir à son tour. Severus et Victoria se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis il murmura :

-_Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne journée, merci Victoria._

Elle frémit. C'est la première fois que qu'il prononçait son prénom. Et comme elle aimait l'entendre de sa voix rauque!

_-Merci à vous d'être venu et de vous être prêté d'aussi bonne grâce aux exigence de Pierre !_

Severus sourit:

_-Vous avez un petit garçon formidable . Il vous ressemble beaucoup. Il possède déjà une intelligence_ _très développée. Il est très prometteur, vous pouvez être fière de lui._

_-Je le suis, j'ai conscience qu'il sera un enfant avec certains dons. Ils ont déjà tendance à se manifester par moments. Quand il est en colère, il fait voler des objets à travers la pièce. Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent et il n'a pas encore fait le lien entre le phénomène et lui. _

_-C'est souvent la première manifestation de la magie. Il apprendra à la canaliser et à l'utiliser à bon escient. Heureusement, il n'est ni coléreux ni capricieux. J'ai vu des maisons de sorciers ravagées plusieurs fois par jour par les enfants . C'est assez impressionnant, _dit t'il dans un sourire.

_-J'ai de la chance, il est gentil et assez calme._

_-Tant mieux pour vous. _Severus se leva ._ Encore merci pour cette journée, je vais rentrer, votre fils ne va pas tarder._

_-Je vais chercher votre cape . _Dit t'elle en se levant elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre , le cœur plein de regrets à la pensée du départ de Severus. Quand elle se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, elle heurta un grand corps chaud. Il l'avait suivi. Doucement, il leva les mains vers son visage, effleura ses joues du bout de ses longs doigts puis les fit glisser vers ses oreilles pour se perdre dans ses mèches brunes et douces. En même temps , il se pencha vers elle et posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. Victoria ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, elle laissait une chaleur l'envahir lentement pour se concentrer bientôt uniquement dans un point précis de son corps. Elle posa les mains sur son torse dur.

Le Maître des potions accentua la pression de ses lèvres fermes sur celles plus douces de Victoria puis doucement, comme avec timidité, de sa langue il vint titiller la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne. Victoria, folle de désir, entrouvrit la bouche et commença alors un balai fougueux de 2 langues qui se découvraient, se goûtaient . Elle soupira en se rapprochant de lui, elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou . Severus descendit ses mains sur ses hanches et , d'un geste audacieux, la pressa contre son bassin avec un gémissement rauque.

Victoria perdit pieds. Ce son sorti de sa gorge et la perception de son membre dur pressé contre son nombril lui firent perdre la tête. Elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui, remonta sa jambe contre la hanche masculine pour mieux le sentir et se frotta contre lui, avide de plaisir et de caresses.

Severus, glissa une main sur ses fesses et l'autre sous sa cuisse relevée , toujours en l'embrassant. Sa respiration était saccadée, rauque, il était à deux doigts de la porter sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour comme elle le méritait. Mais il se contrôla , sachant que le petit garçon n'allait pas tarder. Très doucement, il se détacha d'elle et sourit quand il entendit son murmure de protestation. Il la garda dans ses bras quelques instants, le front posé contre le sien et lui murmura de sa belle voix :

_-Bientôt, je vous le promets, vous serez mienne. Je vous ferais l'amour tant et si bien que vous crierez grâce. Mais pour aujourd'hui, arrêtons là car votre fils arrive. _

Victoria battit des paupières, essayant de sortir des limbes du désir. Elle lui demanda d'une voix tremblante : -_Comment le savez-vous ?_

_-J'ai jeté un sort d'alerte quand il est parti. _

_-Vous êtes très prévoyant et avisé car pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, j'avais oublié que j'avais un fils. Vous me faites un effet fou Severus _lui souffla t'elle

_-Rassurez-vous, vous me faites le même effet…_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et une petite voix cria_ :_

_-Maman, maman, t'es où ? J'ai un nouveau tracteur…_

En voyant sa mère sortir du couloir avec Severus derrière elle, l'enfant regarda Anna et lança à Victoria un regard interrogateur .

-_Je faisait visiter la maison à Severus. Oh, il est magnifique ce tracteur, je me demande comment fait le Père Noël pour toujours savoir ce que tu veux!_

_-Ben, je lui ais commandé, tu le sait bien, c'est toi qui a écrit l'adresse!_

Le maître des potions se mit à rire.

-_Trop fort cet enfant ! Je vais te dire au revoir Pierre, un jour je reviendrai faire une partie de tennis avec toi et je compte bien te battre. _

_-T'es pas assez bon! Tu devrais venir t'entraîner souvent._

Séverus regarda Victoria puis sourit en disant :

-_Puisqu'il le demande, je pense que je vais souvent vous rendre visite._

_-A propos, êtes-vous libre pour le réveillon du 31 décembre ? Nous pourrions le fêter ici…Pierre sera chez ma nièce _, Ajouta t'elle en rougissant

Séverus la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

_- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, je serais là pour 20 heures._

Sur ce, il prit congé des deux femmes et du garçonnet.

Anna se jeta sur le canapé, posa les pieds sur la table basse et lança à son amie:

_-Et maintenant, raconte et je veux tous les détails , surtout les plus croustillants !_

Victoria se mit à rire.

_-Tu vas attendre un peu, je vais faire couler le bain de pierre._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint s'asseoir près de son amie , son fils étant assez grand pour se laver seul.

-_Et bien, que veux-tu savoir ?_

_-Tout! T'as t'il embrassé ?_

_- Oui et c'était divin. Ses lèvres sont fines et chaudes tout comme ses mains, qui sont d'une douceur …_

_Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, nous serions en train de faire sauvagement l'amour devant toi et mon fils. Imagine ! Heureusement, il avait lançé un sort d'alerte sur Pierre, il a été prévenu juste quand vous arriviez dans la jardin mais on a eu du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre._

_-Dommage, je voulais le garder plus longtemps mais il a absolument voulu rentrer._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il est préférable que nous ayons tout notre temps, sans craindre d'interruption intempestive , pour notre première fois._

_-Tu as raison, c'est reculé pour mieux…vous sauter… si je puis dire._

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

_-Alors, le grand soir c'est pour le 31 ?_

_-En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour, crois-moi, il ne repartira pas de la nuit et comme je ne récupère Pierre que vers 17 heures le 1__er__ …_

_-Vous aurez tout le temps de faire toutes les cochonneries que vous voulez !_

_-Il m'a promis de me faire l'amour jusqu'à me faire crier grâce._

_-Waouww… Il n'a pas un frère par hasard ?_

_-Je ne crois pas non, il a eu une enfance très difficile . Il était battu par son père et a perdu sa mère à 8 ans tuée par son père. C'est à ce moment là que Albus l'a récupéré._

_-Le pauvre, il doit être difficile pour lui de s'attacher et de croire en les autres. Fais attention à toi, il va certainement souvent se poser des questions sur tes sentiments. Les enfants qui ont vécu ce genre de traumatisme font des adultes méfiants, doutant souvent de l'attention qu'on leur porte et plutôt enclins à refuser les relations pour ne pas souffrir._

_-Merci Anna, je devrai payer cette consultation?_

_-Excuse-moi, c'est la déformation professionnelle . Mais je me fais du souci pour toi, je te connais bien et je sais que tu es en train de t'attacher à cet homme, il est de mon devoir de médecin psychologue et surtout d'amie de te mettre en garde. D'un autre côté, je suis heureuse que tu penses enfin à revivre et à aimer de nouveau. Séverus aura au moins eu ce mérite là._

_- Et celui de me réaprendre le plaisir, j'espère…_

Elle discutèrent encore un moment en mangeant un morceau après que Pierre soit sortit du bainpuis Anna rentra chez elle se coucher.

Au moment de se mettre au lit, Pierre demanda :

-_Maman, est-ce que Severus a un garçon ?_

_-Non, mon chéri, Severus n'a pas d'enfant. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?_

_-Parce que si il se marie avec toi, je pourrais être son garçon et il pourrait être mon papa !_

Victoria sourit. Les enfants avaient décidément l'art de trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes !

-_Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, mon cœur. Il faut être amoureux pour se marier._

_-Ben pourtant Severus il t'aime._

_-Ah bon, et comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_-Ben ça se voit, il te regarde toujours !_

Victoria éclata de rire. Son fils l'étonnerait toujours.

_-Aller mon poussin , fait un gros dodo, demain on jouera à la console tous les deux._

_-Bonne nuit maman, pense à ce que je t'aie dis !_

Victoria l'embrassa et gagna sa chambre . Elle savait que le sommeil tarderait à venir. Elle repensait sans cesse à la scène qui avait eu lieu tout à l'heure dans cette pièce . Quand le sommeil la rattrapa, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Attention, lemon…Ca va être chaud pendant 2 chapitres!…**

**16 - LE REVEILLON DE LA SAINT …SEVERUS**

La dernière semaine de décembre se traîna en longueur pour Victoria. Pierre sentait que sa mère n'était pas comme d'habitude . Il s'évertuait à lui demander son attention à chaque instant. On avait l'impression que le petit garçon comprenait que sa maman avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi ? La réponse n'était pas à sa portée mais il agissait d'instinct. Victoria fut impressionnée par sa sensibilité. Elle en parla à Anna qui lui avoua étre elle-même dépassée par la maturité du gamin. Elle en conclut qu'il devait ça à sa qualité de sorcier.

Quand arriva le 31, Victoria était dans un état de nervosité indescriptible. Paul , qui était passé la voir, lui conseilla de se relaxer avec un bon bain aux huile essentielles de lavande sinon sa soirée risquait de tourner au fiasco. Elle rit mais néanmoins , fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Effectivement, après un heure passée à tremper dans l'eau parfumée, elle se sentit mieux, plus détendue et prête pour accueillir Severus.

Il arriva au moment où Pierre partait chez sa cousine pour fêter le réveillon au cirque avec ses enfants. Le petit garçon lui fit un signe de la main comme il s'éloignait en voiture. Victoria fit entrer le professeur et le débarrassa de sa cape qu'elle posa sur un fauteuil. Quand elle lui fit face, elle se sentit frissonner . Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il avait une classe folle. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'onyx. Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

Severus oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui. Il dévorait ses lèvres, fouillait sa bouche d'une langue audacieuse, laissait ses mains vagabonder sur les courbes arrondie de la femme qui envahissait ses rêves depuis plusieurs mois. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Arrivés au pied du lit, il la poussa doucement pour la faire tomber sur le couvre lit. Il se pencha sur elle et lentement fit glisser ses mains sous son chemisier pour enfin effleurer sa peau. Elle gémit, et l'attira vers elle pour mieux le sentir. Délicatement, il défit les boutons du vêtement pour l'ouvrir et dévoila un soutien-gorge de dentelle parme. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos , décrocha le sous-vêtement et d'un geste, lui enleva le tout. Il soupira devant la somptueuse poitrine ainsi découverte et ses doigts firent connaissance avec la douceur d'un mamelon. Il l'étira doucement en le tournant et répéta le geste avec l'autre sein. Victoria haleta sous le plaisir et le repoussa pour qu'il se retrouve lui-même sur le dos. Fébrilement, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise qu'elle repoussa pour pouvoir le carresser. Elle découvrit le torse presque imberbe du Maître des potions, recouvert l'un lacit de cicatrices . Cet homme avait dû beaucoup souffrir! Délicatement, elle suivit du doigt les lignes , témoins de son passé mouvementé d'espion. Quand sa langue remplaça ses doigts, Severus reprit brusquement sa respiration et le contrôle de la situation. Il la renversa sous lui, glissa une jambe entre les siennes et appuya sa cuisse sur le sexe de sa compagne. Victoria crut qu'elle allait jouir sur le champ. Le désir montait en elle, elle murmura -_Severus…_

_-oui, mon ange, dites-moi ce que vous voulez…_

_-Vous, c'est vous que je veux !_

Severus sourit contre ses lèvres.

-_Vous allez m'avoir, patience…_

Il s'agenouilla au dessus d'elle et fit glisser son pantalon emportant au passage le slip de dentelle assortit au soutien-gorge. Il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre doux et descendit doucement jusqu'à effleurer les boucles brunes de la toison de sa tendre amie. Elle se cabra dans un sursaut de plaisir. Il se redressa pour la regarder et sans la quitter des yeux, il glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres de son sexe. Victoria avait fermé les yeux , et quand il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité trempée, elle poussa un gémissement sourd. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et ils entamèrent un doux va-et-vient.

-_Severus, oh, mon dieu, je vous en prie…_

-_De quoi me priez-vous ma douce ?_

-_Continuez…non, arrêtez,… _

Severus émit un rire de gorge qui se transforma en gémissement rauque quand son amante posa la main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Victoria profita de ce moment d'égarement du professeur pour le repousser sur le dos et s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisse . Elle déboutonna le pantalon et tira dessus pour libérer le sexe tendu de l'homme. Il avait fermé les yeux sa respiration était saccadée. Elle lui retira complètement le jean et le boxer noir et lentement, remonta les mains le long de ses cuisses musclées. Quand ses doigts se posèrent sur la hampe dressée, elle fut impressionnée par ses dimensions. Facsinée, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland brillant d'humidité. Séverus inspira un grand coup et l'attrappa par les bras .

_-Oh, non mon ange, pas ça sinon notre affaire risque de s'arrêter là._

Elle lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Il la rallongea sur le dos et pris ses lèvres en s'étendant sur elle. Elle écarta les jambes et il fit glisser son sexe dur sur son intimité en de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sans encore la pénétrer. Leurs langues se caressaient, augmentant leur désir, encore plus exacerbé par les mouvements de leurs bassins.

Victoria était au bord de la jouissance.

_-Viens ,_lui souffla-t-elle…

-_Ecartes-toi bien pour moi, dis-moi si je te fais mal, je m'arrêterai_ …

-_Tu ne me fera pas mal, viens , j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, je te veux…_

A ces mots Severus de sa main guida son sexe et se glissa lentement dans le fourreau brûlant de Victoria. Le souffle coupé, elle se laissa envahir par une intense volupté. Severus s'immobilisa pour laisser aux muscles de son vagin le temps de s'habituer à sa taille puis reprit sa poussée jusqu'à être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans cette grotte humide et chaude. L'état d'exitation de Victoria lui avait épargnée d'être meurtrie par ce sexe imposant. Mais Severus lui laissa la direction des opérations pour ne pas la blesser. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et , malgré une grossesse et un accouchement normal, elle était restée étroite et serrée. Vive la rééducation périnéale !

Il sentait le vagin de Victoria palpiter autour de lui, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Il eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas jouir rapidement. Mais Victoria s'était habituée à ce membre au plus profond d'elle et elle commençait à sentir les prémices de l'orgasme . Elle rassura Severus en bougeant le bassin, pour aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête pour le grand voyage.

Le Maître des potions compris tout de suite et lui susurra à l'oreille :

_-Vous êtes prête mon ange? Cramponnez-vous à moi, je vous emmène dans les étoiles._

Et Victoria ne toucha plus terre. Severus se mit à bouger, alternant les coups de reins brefs puis plus profonds, ralentissant puis accélérant le rythme, plongeant au plus profond d'elle, puis ressortant presque complètement. Sa compagne , à chaque coup de boutoir gémissait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses cris. Jamais elle n'avait vécu ça. Le plaisir l'inondait et la faisait suffoquer. Quand Severus attrapa un mamelon entre ses lèvres et le mordit doucement, elle explosa criant sa jouissance pendant de longues seconde. La sentant se resserrer sur lui, Severus se laissa aller à son tour dans un orgasme dévastateur, laissant sa semence se répandre tout au fond de son ventre.

Un long moment après , ils n'avaient pas encore bougé. Séverus reposait toujours sur elle, en elle. Elle le retint quand il voulu la libérer.

-_Je vous écrase._

_-Non pas du tout, j'aime vous sentir comme ça sur moi, en moi. Ne bougez pas. Laissez-moi vous garder en moi encore. _

_-Vous voulez me garder ? Je suis d'accord, mais ça vous ennuie si je fais ça ?_ lui demande t'il avec un sourire malicieux .

Le « ça », c'était en fait de légers mouvement des hanches, destinés à reveiller leur désir. Et ca ne tarda pas. Victoria eut la surprise de sentir le sexe de Severus gonfler en elle. Les palpitations de la verge qui grossissait provoquait des ondes de plaisir qui se répandaient dans tout son vagin. Elle contracta ses muscles autour de lui, le faisant gémir.

_-Oui, ma douce , faites-moi l'amour , prenez-moi bien en vous, serrez-moi fort._

Les mots que prononçait Severus d'une voix de velours lui procuraient des frissons incoercibles.

Elle se dégagea de lui et le rassura d'un sourire alors qu'il la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

_-Oui, je vais vous faire l'amour et c'est vous qui me supplierez , à votre tour…_

Elle le poussa et Severus se retrouva sur le dos, le sexe dressé, palpitant de vie. Elle l'enjamba et tout doucement, se laissa glisser le long de la hampe. Severus serra les dents pour garder son contrôle et la regarda. Elle fermait les yeux, se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir alors qu'elle montait et descendait sur son sexe. Il la trouvait magnifique. Ses joues étaient roses , ses lèvres rouges , brillantes, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage . Il senti son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cette femme qui lui donnait son corps et son cœur avec une telle générosité.

Il la cramponna par les hanches pour lui faire ralentir le rythme.

_-Doucement, mon ange, doucement, prenez le temps , savourez, donnez-vous du plaisir…_

_-C'est vous qui m'en donnez mon amour, et je veux vous le rendre au centuple._

_-Mon plaisir est le vôtre. Mhmmmm… Oui, encore comme ça._

Victoria s'était mise à faire des mouvements circulaires , le sexe de Severus enfoncé au plus profond d'elle. L'homme ne retint plus ses gémissements…

-_Vous me rendez fou…oh …ouiiiiiii…encore…_

_-Séverus…oh…_

Il poussa un cri rauque. L'orgasme emporta les deux amants en même temps.

Victoria se laissa tomber sur le torse de son tendre ami qui doucement la souleva pour la glisser entre les draps. Il s'allongea contre elle , l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'endormirent, apaisés.


	17. Chapter 17

**17 - BONNE ANNEE**

Severus fut réveillé en sursaut par une voiture passant dans la rue en klaxonnant. Il se redressa pour regarder le réveil et se tourna vers la belle endormie à ses côtés. La douce lumière de la lampe de chevet baignait ses traits fins apaisés. Il laissa courir le bout de ses doigts le long de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers, sur la ligne de son nez, sur ses paupières qui battirent sous la caresse. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et plongea directement dans le regard d'obsidienne à quelques centimètre d'elle.

-_Il est minuit mon ange. Bonne année._

_- Bonne année . Grâce à vous j'ai passé le meilleur réveillon de ma vie._

Il rit doucement et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

-_La nuit n'est pas terminée…_

_-Des promesses…_

_-ne jouez pas à ça avec moi , petite peste, où vous risquez de vous en mordre les doigts._

_-J'ai faim . _souffla-t-elle à son oreille

_-Moi aussi je suis affamé ! _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en suivant de sa langue le lobe fin..

Dans un frisson, Victoria se mit à rire.

_-Mais j'ai vraiment faim , de nourriture terrestre, Severus !_

_-C'est vrai que vous ne m'avez même pas nourri ce soir, femme indigne. Ou alors n'en aviez-vous qu'après mon corps ?_

_-J'avoue que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça en vous voyant ce soir mais en attendant , il faut reprendre des forces. Venez, j'avais préparé un plateau de fruits de mer, il nous attend dans le réfrigérateur._

A ces mots il éclata de rire.

_-Aviez-vous peur d'une défaillance de ma part ? Les fruits de mer sont aphrodisiaques, c'était pour me soutenir ?_

_-C'était avant tout pour moi ._Avoua-t-elle.-_J'avais peur de ne pas tenir le choc ! Il y a plus de 5 ans que je n'avais pas eu de relations intimes et j'avais peur de ne plus savoir et de vous décevoir._

_-Vous avez été magnifique et sans cette aide . Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être tout à l'heure !_

Il la vit frissonner à ces mots. Il sourit et s'approcha encore plus d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il enfoui le visage au creux de son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille de sa voix de velours:

_-Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle intensité de plaisir ni un désir aussi fort, vous m'avez fait vivre des moments magiques, parole de sorcier. Je n'ai qu'un souhait, vous garder avec moi jusqu'à ce que la terre s'écroule._

Victoria tremblait entre ses bras , elle pressa ses lèvres contre son torse , les larmes aux yeux , incapable de parler.

_-Venez, allons nous restaurer, nous en avons besoin._

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent sommairement. De la cuisine, ils emportèrent le plateau de fruit de mer au salon , avec du pain de seigle, du beurre, des citrons et une bouteille de Champagne frappée. Ils installèrent le tout sur la petite table de salon et pendant que Severus servait le Champagne, Victoria alla mettre un CD de son chanteur préféré. La voix puissante de Michel Sardou s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, sur des coussins et levèrent leurs flûtes en se regardant dans les yeux.

_-Bonne année Victoria._

_-Bonne année Severus._

De simples mots qui revêtaient pourtant une profonde espérance en la vie , qu'ils découvraient ensemble, voulant se détacher de leur passé si difficile. Cette année qui commençait leur promettait t'elle un avenir meilleur, ensemble ? Pouvaient t'il enfin rêver à un bonheur qui leur avait été enlevé pour l'une et refusé pour l'autre ? Victoria le souhaitait pour Severus. Elle se savait capable d'apporter le bonheur à cet homme sombre, à la condition que son fils et lui s'acceptent, bien sûr. Et elle savait qu'il lui apporterait la stabilité et la fiabilité qu'elle attendait d'un homme. Il serait capable de la faire se dépasser au niveau intellectuel, et enfin , ce qui n'était pas le moins important, il ferait d'elle une femme épanouie grâce à ses dons…nocturnes.

Ils dégustèrent des huitres , des palourdes, et autres crevettes et langoustine en discutant de tout et de rien, parfois en silence, écoutant les paroles d'une chanson que Victoria lui indiquait, se regardant dans les yeux, se donnant parfois la béquée . Ils terminèrent ce repas par une glace au citron .Pendant que victoria débarrassait , emportant tout sur un plateau dans la cuisine, Severus se rendit dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il l'entendait revenir de la cuisine , il l'appella.

-_Victoria, vous voulez me rejoindre ,s'il vous plait?_

L'interpellée, surprise, se rendit dans la salle de bain et ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Une multitude de bougies flotaient dans la pièce, créant une athmosphère féérique. La baignoire était remplie d'eau parfumée au musc et au santal. Severus qui avait retiré sa chemise, colla son torse nu au dos de Victoria, l'entoura des ses bras et lui murmura :

_-Un jour j'ai su dans votre esprit que vous aimiez mon parfum, alors plongez dedans_ …

Il lui enleva le grand tee-shirt avec lequel elle s'était vêtue en sortant lu lit, fit glisser son slip et la poussa doucement à entrer dans l'eau. Elle s'immergea dans la baignoire en ayant l'impression de se fondre dans son Maître des potions. Elle respira intensément les volutes de vapeurs qui transportaient l'odeur si familière à ses sens. Elle vit Severus attraper le savon, s'en enduire les mains et commencer à frotter doucement ses épaules, son cou, descendre le long de ses bras, remonter sur sa poitrine…Des frissons la parcouraient alors qu'il se mit à malaxer ses seins tournant autour de ses mamelons. Il la fit se lever puis fit courir ses mains savonneuses le long d'une jambe, de l'autre, passer sur ses fesses , revenir sur son ventre, oubliant intentionnellement une zone qui pourtant commençait à réclamer son attention. Victoria n'était plus qu'une boule de feu. Quand enfin , deux longs doigts pénétrèrent son sexe, un gémissement de plaisir passa ses lèvres. Severus fit aller et venir ses doigts au rythme des gémissements de sa belle tout en caressant son clitoris de son pouce. C'en fut trop pour Victoria qui fut submergée par l'orgasme. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, il la serra contre lui , d'un sort enleva son pantalon et s'allongea dans l'eau derrière elle . Il la laissa reprendre son souffle, tout en caressant avec douceur ses seins, son ventre , ses cuisses, son sexe dur collé à son dos. Victoria vida un peu d'eau de la baignoire, s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Séverus et tout en le regardant, se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le gland de la verge raidie devant elle.

Séverus ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer en arrière , comme pour accepter ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Et il tomba dans le plaisir… Victoria tenait la base du membre pour mieux le prendre en bouche, ses lèvres aspirant , ses dents mordillant, sa langue le léchant sur toute la longueur avant de tourner autour du gland, redescendant sur la veine bleue, aspirant les testicules contractées par le plaisir . Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste . Elles parcouraient le torse du professeur, titillant ses mamelons durcis , glissant autour des bourses, sur ses cuisses, remontant sur ses fesses. Severus n'était plus que sensation, il soulevait son bassin eu rythme de la langue, de la bouche et des mains qui lui procuraient un bonheur fou. Il agrippa la tête de son amante pour la prévenir qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps mais elle résista, sa langue et ses mains activèrent leur rythme et Severus ne put que se rendre dans un cri profond et grave. Il se répandit en frissonnant dans la bouche chaude qui le but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa, l'embrassa tendrement , reprit le savon pour cette fois, la laver. Elle lui rendit la politesse en souriant, ils se séchèrent, puis regagnèrent le lit où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et le sommeil les cueillit en quelques secondes.


	18. Chapter 18

**18 - RETOUR A POUDLARD.**

Severus ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre dont les volets et les rideaux étaient restés ouverts et se rendit compte que de gros flocons de neige s'écrasaient contre les carreaux. Le ciel était bas et gris. Il reporta sont attention sur la femme encore endormie à ses côtés. Elle semblait sourire dans son sommeil, ses traits détendus, belle et lumineuse. Il effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres, caressant de sa langue cette fleur qui s'entrouvrit légèrement pour lui laisser le passage. Il s'approcha encore plus, sentit son corps se tendre vers elle. C'était incroyable. Il avait encore envie d'elle après la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passé.

Victoria, encore dans les limbes du sommeil, sentit le maître des potions lui relever la jambe sur sa propre hanche. Quand elle perçut le sexe en érection se présenter à l'entrée de son vagin, elle s'ouvrit le plus possible . Séverus la pénétra doucement, savourant cette sensation unique , cette grotte chaude et trempée pour lui. Ils firent l'amour lentement, tendrement, presque sans bouger, leurs bouches ne se quittant pas. L'orgasme les prit presque par surprise en même temps , les laissant pantelants, acceptant l'implication émotionnelle de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Longtemps après, quand Victoria regarda l'heure au réveil, elle éclata de rire.

-_Je crois que nous avons manqué le petit-déjeuner ! Il est 13 heures._

_-Grmmff…_Fut la réaction de Séverus qui s'était rendormi le nez entre les seins de Victoria.

Amusée, elle posa la main sur son flan et commença à le chatouiller pour le faire réagir. Au bout d'un moment de ce traitement, Severus ne put plus se contenir et éclata de rire.

_-Peste, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir!…_

S'ensuivit une séance de chatouilles qui les laissa hilares et essoufflés. Victoria s'enfuit dans la salle de bain alors que Severus allait lui attrapper un pied. Il la rejoignit en riant, et ils se partagèrent la douche.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine , il était presque 14 heures. Une couche déjà épaisse de neige recouvrait le jardin. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas tombée pendant les vacances, elle aurait pu faire de la luge avec Pierre.

Ils travaillèrent de concert à l'élaboration du repas, lui s'occupant d'éplucher les pommes de terre et de les couper en carrés avant de les jeter dans l'huile chaude, pendant qu'elle faisait réchauffer le poulet qu'elle avait fait cuire la veille et préparait une salade verte.

Ils mangèrent dans la véranda, savourant le contraste entre la chaleur du lieu et la vue des flocons de neige qui tombaient drus. Ils discutèrent de tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête, parfois s'opposant, parfois étant d'accord mais sans jamais imposer ses vues à l'autre. C'étaient de vraies discussions de partage.

Severus découvrait une femme intelligente, ouverte à tout, curieuse et avide de comprendre et d'apprendre. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne avec qui discuter comme ça, à part Albus . Au bout d'un moment, ils regagnèrent le salon , après avoir fait la vaisselle et se lovèrent dans le canapé, sous une couette, pour regarder à la télévision une émission en l'honneur de l'idole de Victoria.

Ils somnolaient , Victoria à moitié allongée sur Severus, lui adossé confortablement contre les coussins, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils furent tirés de leur torpeur par une voiture qui s'arrêta devant la maison et des portières qui claquèrent. D'un bond Victoria se leva et regarda Severus affolée.

_-Mon dieu, Pierre ! Vite , levez-vous , il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit ici !_

Severus fronça les sourcils. Avait t'elle honte de lui pour ainsi le jeter ? Quelle mouche la piquait ? Il était certain que son fils serait ravi de le voir. Il avait prévu de rester un peu pour jouer avec lui et ramener sa mère au château après le diner.

Il chercha son regard pour comprendre son attitude mais elle se détourna pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il fit alors ce que sa raison lui ordonna de faire, il attrapa sa cape , sortit dans le jardin et transplana.

Lorsque Victoria revint dans le salon accompagnée de sa nièce et de Pierre, elle chercha l'homme des yeux mais vit tout de suite que sa cape avait disparu. Elle ne fut pas très surprise , elle savait qu'il prendrait mal la scène qui venait de se jouer mais ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer et les larmes affleurer à ses paupières. Elle s'essuya les yeux discrètement puis fit face à son fils et à Camille sa nièce en souriant.

_-Alors mon cœur, racontes-moi ta soirée. Tu t'es bien amusé ?_

Et le petit garçon se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu…

Le Maître des potions traversait le parc à grandes enjambée rageuses . De loin, assis sur les marches devant le château, il reconnu Ginny et Drago, serrés l'un contre l'autre, qui discutaient. Ils le virent arriver et Drago qui connaissait bien son parrain, sut tout de suite à sa démarche, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A son approche ils se levèrent et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire un mot, il lança d'une voix sèche

_-Melle Weasley, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller chercher Melle Berger, s'il-vous-plait._

_-Euh…oui, bien sûr professeur…J'y vais. Avez-vous…euh…un message à lui transmettre ?_

_-Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aie quoique ce soit à lui dire , non d'un chien ! _Tonna-t-il.

Il se détourna et d'un envol de cape , se dirigea vers ses appartements d'un pas rapide. Ginny lança un regard désolé à Drago qui lui murmura :

-_Vas chercher Victoria, je m'occupe de lui. A tout à l'heure…_

Ginny s'élança en direction de la grille alors que Drago de mit à courir derrière son parrain. Il arriva juste alors que le tableau de l'entrée de l'antre du professeur allait se refermer. Il se glissa prestement par l'ouverture et déboula dans le salon pour voir Séverus se verser un grand verre de wisky pur-feu.

-_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter Drago, alors si tu veux bien revenir demain…_

-_Tu préfère être seul pour te saouler peut-être? _

-_M'as-tu déjà vu saoul ?_

-_Non jamais, mais ce soir je pressens que tu pourrais bien l'être. Raconte-moi, je ne t'ai pas vu dans cet état depuis des années, comme lorsque tu rentrais d'une convocation chez Voldemort._

Drago crut que son parrain ne répondrait pas, qu'il le jetterait dehors mais il soupira et dans un rictus amer lui confia:

-_Melle berger m'a invité pour le réveillon. _

-_Les convives ne t'on pas plut ?_

Il regarda son filleul dans les yeux : _-J'étais le seul invité …Nous avons…passé une nuit magnifique mais quand son fils est rentré tout à l'heure, elle ma quasiment poussé dehors pour que sa famille ne me voit pas ._

_-J'ai du mal à croire ça de Victoria ! _

-_Et pourtant elle l'a fait ._

-_Il faut que tu ailles la voir dés qu'elle va arriver, elle va s'expliquer, je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu. _

_-Il n'y a rien à dire !_ Répliqua-t-il sèchement._ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de croire que les choses pouvaient changer, que la vie pouvait m'apporter enfin quelque chose de positif… J'ai été bien sot. Mais je peux te jurer que l'on ne m'y reprendra plus_

_._Il avala la moitié de son verre d'une gorgée, laissant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, comme si le fait d'avoir mal là lui ferait oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Alors que Drago allait ouvrir la bouche, Severus le prit de vitesse et lui dit fermement :

_-Va retrouver Ginny maintenant, j'ai besoin de rester seul . Sort ! _hurla-t-il comme Drago ne bougeait pas.

Le jeune homme sortit de chez son parrain car il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Mais il ne déclarait pas forfait. Il enverrait déjà Ginny parler avec son amie et obligerait Severus à reconsidérer sa façon de voir les choses. Il était certain que Victoria était très attachée au Maître des potions et n'avait pas put agir de la sorte. Il avait tout prit dans le mauvais sens, il en était persuadé. Ce qui n 'avait rien de surprenant quand on connaissait l'histoire de Severus Rogue.

En entrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginny, il vit les deux femmes enlacées sur le canapé, l'ainée en pleurs. En l'entendant, Victoria se redressa et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-_Drago, tu l'as vu, comment vas t'il ?_

_-Je l'ai connu mieux ! Que c'est t'il passé ?_

_- Oh mon dieu, j'ai tout gâché ! Nous étions tellement bien. Nous …avons fait l'amour toute la nuit et après le déjeuner nous nous sommes blottis sous une couette sur le canapé et quand ma nièce est arrivée avec Pierre, j'ai paniqué . Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le trouvent là, je voulais dire comme ça , sous la couette , mais il l'a mal prit et quand je suis revenue avec Camille et le petit , il avait disparu ! Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote !_

_-Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que tu voulais dire, j'ai voulu le lui faire comprendre mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il m'a pratiquement mis dehors et il doit être en train de vider une bouteille de wisky ! Je plains les élèves demain!_

Victoria se remit à pleurer. Ginny prit la parole.

_-Vicky, ne te rends pas malade comme ça, tout va s'arranger, laisse-le se calmer et discute avec lui. Rassure-le, dis-lui que tu l'aime, car il s'agit bien d'amour n'est-ce-pas ?_

Victoria eut un sourire malgré ses larmes.

-_Oui je l'aime. Oh Ginny, je ne veux pas le perdre , je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de vivre sans lui._

_-Allons, allons, _dit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. _Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi, sinon il ne réagirait pas comme ça. C'est juste un malentendu… Au fait, j'ai toujours rêver de savoir… Comment est mon parrain au lit ?_

_-Drago ! _S'étrangla Ginny.

-_Ben quoi, je dois savoir si je suis à la hauteur !_

Victoria eut un sourire tristement rêveur :

-_Il est prodigieux Drago. Il m'a fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties, des sensations incroyables de plaisir et de tendresse._

_-Ah, alors maintenant, je sais de qui tu tiens mon chéri, _Roucoula Ginny, battant des cils de façon

comique.

Victoria, malgré sa tristesse éclata de rire. Se sentant mieux grâce à ses deux jeunes amis, elle se leva et leur dit qu'elle allait rentrer dans ses quartiers, qu'un bonne nuit l'aiderait certainement à voir la situation sous un autre jour.

Ses deux jeunes amis lui promirent de tout faire pour l'aider, même si cela impliquait d'attacher cette tête de mule de Maître des potion à un poteau pour le forcer à entendre raison.

Elle rentra se coucher et s'endormit épuisée par sa nuit presque blanche et les larmes.


	19. Chapter 19

**19 - ECOUTEZ-MOI.**

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux au matin, il eut l'impression qu'un bataillon de chars défilait dans son crâne.

Il grimaça en se levant du canapé où il s'était écroulé, dans ses vêtements de la veille et manqua tomber en marchant sur la bouteille de wisky vide qui avait roulé au pied du divan. Il gémit, prêt de vomir , se rendit dans la salle de bain, fouilla dans son armoire et trouva un flacon de potion anti gueule-de-bois. Il l'avala d'un trait et après quelques minutes se sentit mieux. Il se déshabilla et se coula sous la douche. L'eau glacée acheva de le remettre sur pied et c'est d'un bon pas qu'il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il finissait juste de fermer les boutons de sa robe de professeur et prenait sa cape quand on frappa à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir. Son visage se figea quand il vit sur le pas de sa porte, la femme qui l'avait rejeté.

_-Severus, j'aimerai vous parler quelques instants._

_-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Melle Berger. Des élèves m'attendent. _lui lança-t-il sèchement.

-_Je vous en prie, ce ne sera pas long._

_-Est-ce en rapport avec les cours ?_

_-Non, bien sûr, je voudrais juste…_

Il ne la laissa pas finir :

-_Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous écarter, je dois rejoindre ma classe ._

Hébétée, Victoria recula d'un pas alors que l'homme en noir s'éloignait d'un pas nerveux dans le couloir.

_-Severus, je vous en conjure écoutez-moi, ne me faites pas ça, ne NOUS faites pas ça !_

Severus stoppa net et se retourna l'air plus froid que jamais. Il revint vers elle et se penchant sur elle il murmura de sa voix de velours :

-_Vous faire quoi Melle Berger, que me voulez-vous ? Une autre partie de jambes en l'air, c'est ça ? Pour ça je suis assez bien n'est-ce-pas ? Je regrette mais ne comptez plus sur moi, j'évite de faire deux fois la même erreur. Des femmes qui veulent juste s'envoyer en l'air avec moi, je peux en trouver dans le monde entier, sans que le lendemain elles viennent me pourrir la vie avec leur niaiseries._

Il considéra un moment le visage baigné de larmes de celle à qui il venait de briser le cœur puis dans un rictus méprisant fit volte face et s'en alla sans plus un regard en arrière.

Ravagée, Victoria retourna d'un pas chancelant dans sa chambre où elle s'écroula sur son lit. Trop blessée pour pleurer encore, elle se laissa dériver entre deux mondes, ne ressentant plus rien, ne voyant plus rien. Quand quelques heures plus tard, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, elle ne l'entendit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Albus se pencher sur elle, le regard inquiet. Il sortit puis revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh et de son assistante Ginny. Quand elle vit son amie, la jeune fille fondit en larmes en bredouillant :

-_Oh , par Merlin, que s'est-il passé, que lui a t'il fait, que lui a-t-il dit ?_

A ces mots Albus fronça les sourcils , demandant des explications à la jeune fille qui, trop inquiète pour son amie, lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

-_Professeur Dumbeldore, elle devait aller lui parler ce matin, je suis sûre que ça s'est mal passé._

Albus regarda Poppy Pomfresh d'un air interrogateur qui lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, que Victoria était choquée et qu'elle sortirait seule de ce demi coma. Si elle avait envie de vivre….

L'infirmière fit léviter la malade jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Ginny lui demanda l'autorisation de veiller sur elle. Autorisation qui lui fut accordée bien sûr.

Quand les élèves du cours de potion virent débarquer le directeur dans la salle de classe, cet après-midi là, ils furent surpris. D'autant plus qu'il leur demanda de repartir dans leur salle commune , le cours étant annulé. La classe se vida en un temps record.

Severus regardait Albus , debout , les bras croisés sur son torse. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en remarquant le regard grave du vieil homme.

Quand Albus parla, le sombre professeur se mit à pâlir et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

-_Severus, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis et je ne veux pas le savoir mais sache que je viens de trouver Melle Berger dans un semi-coma. Elle ne se réveille pas et Poppy dit que tout dépend de sa volonté de vivre._

Severus accusa le coup mais ne flancha pas. _-Où est t'elle ? _Chuchota-t-il ?

-_A l'infirmerie , Melle Weasley… _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son ancien espion était sortit en trombe de la salle et courait dans les couloirs . Il monta les trois étages quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie , manquant renverser Poppy.

_-Où est t'elle _. Répeta-t-il

Poppy lui désigna un box au fond de la pièce vers lequel il se rua. Il écarta brusquement le rideau faisant sursauter Ginny assise à côté du lit, tenant la main de son amie .

_-Laissez-nous, _murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ginny ne dit rien mais nota la pâleur excessive du visage de son ancien professeur et l'éclat de ses yeux sombres.

Quand il fut seul avec Victoria, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise que venait de quitter la jeune stagiaire. Il posa la main sur la joue de la femme inanimée et une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue pâle. Il posa ensuite son front sur sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter comme un enfant.

Albus le trouva ainsi , pleurant sur la poitrine de Victoria. Il eut mal de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, souffrir ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Seul Severus pouvait ramener celle qu'il aimait dans le monde des vivants. Une seule magie pouvait faire ce miracle, celle de l'amour.

Severus se redressa, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Victoria et lui murmura :

_- Reviens Victoria, c'est moi qui te supplie maintenant. Pardonnes-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'en prie, mon amour, reviens._

Un énorme soupir gonfla la poitrine de Victoria, ses paupières frémir mais ne s'ouvrirent pas. Albus fit signe à Poppy qui arriva vite avec sa baguette magique. Elle la promena sur tout le corps de sa patiente et dit dans un sourire:

-_Elle est en train de se réveiller, ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. _Puis elle s'éloigna prévenir Ginny.

Quand celle-ci arriva, le sourire aux lèvres, Severus se leva et sortit du box en disant à la jeune fille et au dircteur :

-_venez me prévenir de son réveil , ne lui dites pas que je suis venu. _Puis il partit_._

Quelque minutes plus tard , Victoria ouvrit les yeux , surprise de se trouver à l'infirmerie, Ginny et Albus à ses côté.

-_Que s'est t'il passé? _murmura-t-elle.

Ginny lui raconta . Victoria laissa couler quelques larmes en se souvenant des paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais refusa d'en parler. Elle se redressa sur son lit en disant qu'elle devait aller donner des cours à ses élèves. Poppy arriva à ce moment , la força à se rallonger et lui prescrivit de garder le lit pendant 2 jours.

Après le repas auquel Severus n'avait pas participé, Albus se rendit dans les appartements de son professeur de le trouva dans son canapé, les yeux clos, la tête reversée sur le dossier, les mains croisées sur son ventre, ses longues jambes posées sur la table basse devant lui. Albus se tint derrière lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Severus ne trésaillit même pas.

_-Elle est réveillée mon garçon._

_-Merci Albus. Je suis soulagé._

_-Tu devrais aller la voir._

_-Non, Albus. J'ai déjà failli la tuer , je ne l'approcherai plus._

_-Tu vas la tuer encore plus surement en agissant ainsi._

_-J'ai presque réussit à faire de son fils un orphelin Albus ! Melle Berger est une femme extraordinaire d'une générosité incroyable et d'une douceur telle qu'elle aurait pu changer le seigneur des ténèbres en un Bisounours ! Elle n'a pas besoin dans sa vie d'un homme comme moi, névrosé, ancien mangemort, renfermé sur lui-même_

_-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a son mot à dire?_

_-Elle est encore dans la magie de ce que nous avons vécu il y a 2 nuits, quand elle va réfléchir, elle se rendra compte que je n'ai rien à faire dans sa vie._

_-Tu l'as vécu aussi cette magie, Severus, n'avais tu pas envie qu'elle se prolonge longtemps? N'as-tu pas cru toi-même que ta vie pouvait changer, Qu'enfin tu allais avoir ta part de bonheur ? Pourquoi tout gâcher pour une phrase malheureuse, que tu n'as certainement pas compris dans le bon sens ? Je sais que tu t'es forgé une carapace, depuis ton enfance, pour te protéger. Mais il est temps de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ton cœur et dans ta vie mon fils, et cette femme est pour toi, j'en suis sûr . Tu vas avoir 50 ans, je t'en conjure, j'ai vécu seul toute ma vie sans voir, sans vouloir voir qu'une femme n'attendait qu'un mot pour être heureuse et me rendre heureux. Je ne l'ai laissé m'atteindre que depuis quelques mois. Je t'assure qu'elle aurait depuis longtemps déclaré forfait si elle ne s'appellait pas Minerva !_

Severus releva la tête, surpris, pour regarder son ami lui faire cette confidences. Décidément, ses deux ainés cachaient bien leur jeu !

_-Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne sais plus. Tout ce dont j'ai conscience c'est que je ne veux plus lui faire de mal et la seule façon ,c'est de ne plus l'approcher._

_-Tu te trompes, mais j'espère que tu t'en rendras compte assez rapidement. Je te laisse mais je vais te dire une dernière chose . Ecoute ton cœur, Victoria et son fils ont besoin de toi pour faire leur place dans le monde sorcier. Peut-être encore plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai fait des recherches et il appar ait que quand un sorcier choisit une femme moldue, même par hasard, ce n'est justement pas un hasard. C'est que cette femme est réceptive à la magie et qu'elle possède même certainement quelques dons , pas encore exploités ni même découverts. Et Victoria a été choisie, non pas par un, mais par deux sorciers. Elle n'est pas au courant de ça. Réfléchis mon garçon et prends la bonne décision. Tu devra l'aider dans la découverte et l'apprentissage de la magie._

_- Je ne suis pas professeur pour adulte, Albus. Demandez ça à Minerva ou au professeur Flitwick. _

_- Et pourtant, de par votre lien, ce devra être toi! Avec toi seul, elle réussira. Pense à elle au lieu de te refermer sur ton univers._

Albus laissa là son professeur et ami , songeur face à ces révélations sur Victoria. Est-ce-que cela expliquait l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Non certainement pas, cette femme avait un charme et des qualités propres à attirer un homme plus sûrement que toute la magie du monde. Pourtant, malgré les encouragements d'Albus, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour revenir vers celle qu'il aimait. Il s'en voulait pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il se prépara pour le coucher et s'endormi d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.


	20. Chapter 20

**Avec toutes mes excuses pour le chapitre en double. Je pense que celui qui suit est le bon!**

**Avant dernier chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…**

**Tout est à JKR sauf mes personnages. **

**Encore un petit lemon en fin de chapitre!**

**20 - POURQUOI MOI ?**

Les jours passèrent lentement, surtout pour Victoria qui avait repris les cours . Elle se désespérait de ne plus voir que de loin et furtivement le sombre professeur. Il l'évitait et elle vivait ça très mal. Heureusement , elle se ressourçait quand elle rentrait chez elle , près de son fils en milieu et en fin de semaine. Cette coupure dans sa vie au château lui était bénéfique.

Elle avait tout dit à Anna, qui en sa qualité de médecin psychologue l'avait aidée à supporter au mieux la situation. Tout au moins , moins mal ! Mais la nuit, elle revivait en rêve les moments magiques qu'elle avait vécu avec son amour, malheureusement ses rêves tournaient toujours en cauchemar. Cela finissait toujours par une image du professeur de potion, qui la regardait de haut, méprisant, lui disant qu'elle était une sotte et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place auprès de lui. Elle se réveillait en larmes et avait toujours du mal à revenir à la réalité.

Pierre sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa mère. Tôt un matin, il vint retrouver sa maman dans son lit. Il la trouva en pleurs et, doucement, la serra dans ses petits bras. Victoria se força à montrer meilleure figure à son fils, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais le petit garçon lui dit:

-_Il ne faut pas pleurer maman, moi aussi je suis triste. Et pourtant je ne pleure pas car je suis un grand garçon. _Victoria sourit puis fut estomaquée quand il poursuivit:

_-Severus avait pourtant promis de venir jouer avec moi et tu vois, il n'est pas venu. A moi aussi , il me manque !_

Victoria serra fort son petit garçon si perspicace entre ses bras. Puis se disant qu'elle ne devait pas laisser sa tristesse atteindre son petit bonhomme, elle se secoua et lui dit d'un ton plus gai:

_-Et si on allait au cinéma aujourd'hui ? Le nouveau Disney vient de sortir. Tu veux bien ?_

_-Oui , oui, _se mit à crier le petit garçon_, on va au cinéma , on va au cinéma,…_Et il partit en courant chercher le téléphone pour avertir tatie Anna et tonton Paul.

Ils passèrent tous les 4 une journée agréable, se faisant un petit resto avant la séance de l'après-midi. Le film tint toutes ses promesses et Pierre s'endormit dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Victoria, Albus les attendaient devant la porte. Ils sourit à la vue du petit endormi. Les amis se séparèrent, Anna emmena Pierre puis Victoria prit ses affaires et transplana au bras d'Albus.

Au repas elle retrouva Ginny et Drago qui l'accueillirent avec gentillesse, comme toujours. Le Maître des potions restait invisible et ils n'en parlèrent pas.

Le lendemain, Victoria était en cours avec les 7ème année quand une violente explosion retentit dans toute l'école. Steve Ryan , un élève , s'écria :

-_Ca vient des cachots, c'est probablement un première année qui a fait exploser un chaudron. Ils avaient cours avec le professeur Rogue. Neville Longdubat est de retour !_

En effet , le jeune homme, ami de Harry Potter et piètre potionniste, était devenu une légende . Un éclat de rire général retentit dans la classe, sous le regard indulgent de la prof. Elle demanda le calme et poursuivit son cour.

A la fin de celui-ci, la salle fut vidée, Victoria classait ses copies quand le directeur frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et sut immédiatement à son regard sérieux qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

-_Severus, _chuchota-t-elle prise de tremblements.

Albus hocha la tête et lui expliqua:

-_Un élève s'est trompé d'ingrédient. Son professeur n'a eu que le temps de le pousser. Il l'a sauvé mais c'est lui qui s'est prit le choc à sa place. Il est à l'infirmerie, toujours inanimé. _

_-Oh mon dieu, je veux le voir _dit t'elle en tremblant.

-_Bien sûr mon petit, je vous accompagne. Ne vous en faites pas, il est solide, il a déjà résisté à pire !_

Quand ils arrivèrent, Ginny lui passait une pommade sur une coupure qu'il avait sur la joue. Sa jeune amie lui sourit d'un air rassurant puis lui dit :

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Poppy l'a plongé dans le coma le temps que son état se stabilise. Les effets de la potion qu'il a reçu devraient disparaître dans quelques heures. _

_-Quelle était cette potion ?_

_- Un philtre de paralysie temporaire. Heureusement adapté aux 1__ère__ année donc léger. Quand Poppy le réveillera, tu devrais profiter du fait qu'il ne pourra pas bouger pour lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !_

Victoria lui sourit en lui disant qu'il fallait au minimum ça pour le forcer à l'écouter. Albus se mit à rire , en songeant que c'était une bonne farce pour Severus.

Ils laissèrent Victoria seule avec le blessé. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et le regarda. Son visage était calme, serein, mais l'éclat de ses yeux noirs lui manquait. Elle posa sa main sur le torse pâle découvert par sa chemise détachée, en pensant aux caresses qu'elle lui avait prodiguée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer, non pas par inquiétude pour lui, mais en songeant à ce dont il les privaient. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait s'en sortir sans dommage, même s'il lui faudrait quelques jours. Elle espérait que cet accident le ferait réfléchir à la fragilité de la vie, et penser au bonheur qu'il pourrait leur donner si il voulait bien leur laisser une chance. Les heures passèrent sans que victoria ne quitte des yeux l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Drago arriva pour voir son parrain et , se doutant que Victoria serait à ses côté, était passé par les cuisines lui préparer un plateau de victuailles pour qu'elle puisse rester près de lui. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, ne voulant pas quitter l'homme si pâle, étendu sous le drap blanc.

Ils discutèrent à voix basse pendant un long moments puis Ginny et Drago l'embrassèrent car il était plus de 23 heures. Poppy vint vérifier les constantes du blessé qui étaient excellentes , en conseillant à Victoria de partir se reposer car il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain. Ce qu'elle refusa farouchement. Poppy haussa les épaules et alla se coucher.

Victoria s'allongea sur le côté du lit, tout contre severus , déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, entoura son torse de son bras puis sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se senti un peu perdue, ne sachant plus où elle était. des battements de cœur sous sa main gauche lui rendirent la mémoire. Elle leva les yeux et reçut un choc: un regard d'onyx était posé sur elle. Elle bondit du lit en criant :

_-Poppy, Poppy, venez vite , il est réveillé. _

Poppy arriva en courant, sa baguette à la main. Elle la passa au dessus du corps de Severus et lui dit en souriant :

-_Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, professeur, on dirait bien que vos élèves vous ont encore raté !_

Severus émit un grognement qui fit rire Albus qui arrivait à ce moment là.

_-Combien de temps vais-je rester cloué ici, à votre avis , poppy ? _demanda le maître des cachots.

-_Encore quelques heure, je le craint, mon garçon,_ répondit Albus à la place de l'infirmière. Puis avec un clin d'œil aux deux femmes, il ajouta :

-_D'ailleurs ça tombe bien, Melle Berger voulait te parler !_

Et il entraîna Poppy à sa suite. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en fermant la porte d'un sort derrière eux.

-_Comme ça, _dit il malicieusement, _ils ne pourront pas sortir avant de s'être tout dit._

Dans le box, un homme et une femme se regardaient, lui cloué sur un lit, elle debout au pied de ce même lit. Au bout de longues minutes, Severus s'enquit :

-_Pourquoi êtes-vous restée à mon chevet toute la nuit, Melle Berger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble. _C'était plus fort que lui, il cherchait encore à l'éloigner.

_-Je vous aime Severus. _Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle était bienheureuse qu'il ne puisse pas bouger sinon il serait déjà parti, elle en était persuadée. _Non, ne m'interrompez pas , je vous en prie. Vous ne me croyez peut-être pas mais je vous aime, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je m'en suis voulu pour l'autre soir, cela m'était égal que mon fils et ma nièce vous voient chez moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous trouvent sous la couette ! Un enfant doit être ménagé, et même si vous lui manquez, il me l'a dit, il n'est peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt à partager sa maman. _

Severus ne dit rien, ses prunelles noires fixées dans les siennes. Quand il parla, ce fut dans un murmure :

-_Pourquoi moi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Un ancien mangemort, un espion …_

-_Je sais tout ça , Albus m'a raconté votre vie, et…_

-_Vous ne savez pas tout !_ la coupa-t-il, _Victoria,_ _quand j'étais sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai tué, j'ai violé des femmes , j'ai torturé …_

-_C'est le passé_ , _cet homme vous a torturé aussi, vous en gardez les marques, mais vous vous êtes repentit. Vous avez changé et prouvé à tous votre valeur et votre courage pour avoir ainsi osé défier Voldemort. C'est grâce à vous en grande partie qu'il a été défait et tué par Harry. N'oubliez pas que j'ai des liens avec le monde sorcier et que je connais son histoire. _

Victoria s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit , à côté de lui.

_-Severus , mon amour , _lui chuchota-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, _je vous aime, ne me rejetez pas pour une parole malheureuse, nous valons bien plus que ça. _Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Severus senti son cœur se serrer.

-_Je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments, je ne pourrais que vous blesser, ma vie a été trop difficile pour que je devienne quelqu'un de doux et de gentil._

_-Vous savez être doux quand vous le voulez et je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un de gentil, au contraire, j'ai besoin de votre caractère affirmé, j'ai besoin de votre fermeté, de votre intransigeance . Vous êtes parfait pour moi. Et je ne demande qu'à adoucir votre vie, vous le méritez._

Victoria se pencha lentement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles fines du Maître des potions. Elle caressait son visage, embrassait ses joues , ses yeux, son front, revenait à ses lèvres, mordillait le lobe de ses oreilles, profitant de sa paralysie provisoire pour l'embrasser comme elle en avait envie.

Severus perdait pied devant ce don d'amour. Il sentait qu'elle allait réussir à le faire changer d'avis. Pour l'instant, sa paralysie n'empêchait pas une certaine partie de son corps de réagir sous le traitement que lui infligeait Victoria. A moins que les effets de la potion ne soit en train de se dissiper. Il en eut la confirmation quand il réussi à lever les mains pour glisser les doigts dans les courtes mèches de celle qui embrassait avec fougue son cou. Surprise, elle le regarda. Il approcha alors sa tête de la sienne et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser profond qui traduisit mieux que des mots les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle . Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent tendrement. Dans un gémissement, Severus tira à lui sa compagne pour la faire s'étendre sur lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches rondes pour l'appuyer sur lui et lui faire sentir son désir. Elle eut un sourire contre ses lèvres:

-_Il y a encore quelques minutes vous étiez dans le coma et paralysé. Vous êtes vraiment un magicien._

_-Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Déshabillez-vous mon ange. Je veux vous faire l'amour._

_-Mais je ne peux pas, si quelqu'un entrait…_

_-S'il n'y a que ça qui vous en empêche, je vais régler le problème. _

Il saisi sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et lança un sort pour bloquer les rideaux puis un autre pour insonoriser la pièce. Puis il poussa Victoria à se redresser pour être à califourchon sur lui et ouvrit lentement les boutons du haut de sa robe de professeur. Il glissa une main sous le soutien-gorge et fit rouler un mamelon entre ses doigts. Il ne quittait pas Victoria des yeux, suivant sur son visage la montée du désir, ses joues se colorant doucement de rose. Elle fermait les yeux, toute entière concentrée sur les sensations que lui apportaient les caresses du sorcier. Sensation qui décuplèrent quand il glissa son autre main sous sa robe et frôla son entrejambe déjà trempé. Il écarta l'élastique du slip et fit passer un doigt sur la fente ruisselante. Victoria se cambra, recherchant encore plus le contact. Severus la combla. Il introduisit un doigt en elle, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Il les bougea en lents mouvements circulaires puis entama un va-et-vient. Victoria suffoquait, suivant le rythme des doigts en elle. Severus les retira juste avant qu'elle ne chavire. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration qui fit sourire l'homme. Il prit sa baguette et d'un sort, les mis nus, et repoussa le drap. Puis il empoigna Victoria par les hanches et la positionna au-dessus de sa virilité triomphante . Elle se laissa lentement retomber, s'empalant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même sur la colonne de chair.

A ce moment là, le Maître des potions eut le sentiment de n'avoir vécu que pour ce moment. Il sentit une plénitude l'envahir et sut que cette femme deviendrait la sienne. Il resserra la pression de ses doigts alors que Victoria gémissait de plus en plus fort sous la poussée du sexe sous elle. Leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés et le plaisir les fit crier en cœur. Victoria s'écroula sur le professeur et fondit en larmes. Severus la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant, enfin, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle…

Quand une demie heure plus tard Albus et Poppy revinrent, ils trouvèrent les deux professeurs, se tenant le main, elle assise sur une chaise et lui assit sur son lit. Seul Albus, avec sa perspicacité, devina ce qu'il s'était passé, à la teinte légèrement colorée du visage de Victoria et aux yeux noirs brillants de Severus.

Et voilà, à demain pour le dernier chapitre qui est plutôt l'épilogue. Snif!

Comme c'était ma première fic, je serai heureuse d'avoir votre avis, surtout si c'est pour me dire d'inventer d'autres histoires… Et aussi s'il faut que j'arrête le massacre!


	21. Chapter 21

**Voila le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. **

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, en particulier Lobos, Tigrou, Sonata-Sama, Kakashi-gk, Athina.**

**Vous m'avez fait un grand honneur de lire et commenter cette fic. Et très plaisir.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui on lu anonymement.**

**A un de ces jours pour une nouvelle histoire… **

**21 - UNE FAMILLE.**

En ce dimanche matin, Victoria terminait de garnir la tarte de mirabelles alors que Pierre s'amusait avec le reste de pâte et le rouleau à pâtisserie. Sur la plaque de cuisson un sauté de veau mijotait et le riz attendait d'être réchauffé. En gagnant la véranda, elle vit Severus penché sur des papiers. Quand elle s'approcha, il les regroupa et la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se proposa à l'aider à mettre la table. Ils oeuvrèrent dans la bonne humeur, se rejouissant de passer cette dernière journée de vacances avec Anna, Paul , Ginny et Drago et Minerva et Albus. En effet, Victoria et Severus repartaient le lendemain au château pour préparer la rentrée prochaine. Une nouvelle année scolaire allait débuter à Poudlard.

Après l'accident de chaudron de Severus et sa sortie de coma spectaculaire, les deux professeurs s'étaient installés chez Victoria. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 7 mois. Pierre avait été fou de joie de la venue du sorcier. Il lui avait aussitôt demandé s'il pouvait l'appeler « papa ». Severus lui avait répondu qu'il en serait honoré mais que le petit garçon devrait toujours se souvenir que son vrai papa était un homme formidable même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Quand Victoria avait été convoquée par Dumbeldore et qu'elle avait appris ses aptitudes supposées, elle avait éclaté de rire. Non, elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière! Mais les notes accumulées par Albus l'avaient laissée perplexe. Aussi, quand Severus avait réussi à lui faire accepter certains tests, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle possédait belle et bien quelques dons. Quand le Maître des potions l'avait emmenée chez Ollivander, elle fut surprise, en saisissant la baguette qu'il lui tendait, des étincelles produites par celle-ci. Cela avait fini de la convaincre. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne serait jamais une sorcière aussi douée que pouvait l'être ses amis, mais au fur et à mesure des enseignements de Severus, elle réussissait à effectuer quelques tâches ménagères à l'aide de la magie. Il va sans dire que Severus se forçait à faire preuve de patience! Il ne la traitait pas de « cornichon sans cervelle » mais certaines séances étaient très mouvementées, même si Victoria réussissait toujours à désamorcer la bombe qu'était son homme dans ces moments là en le prenant par les sentiments. Cela se terminait généralement en position horizontale!

Alors que Severus posait la dernière serviette de table, les convives arrivèrent tous en même temps. Ils s'installèrent au salon pour boire l'apéritif puis passèrent à table. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, encore plus égayé par les pitreries et les réparties de Pierre. Les sorciers amusèrent les autres avec des sort variés lancés de leurs baguettes et Anna les fit beaucoup rire en leur racontant des anecdotes sur son métier et ses patients. Ce fut Paul qui remporta la palme du meilleur amuseur en leur lisant un texte qu'il avait écrit sur Severus et Drago, déplorant à la fin qu'ils soient des irrécupérables hétéros.

Après le café, le Maître des potions servit une coupe de Champagne à tout le monde et demanda le silence. Il fit apparaître les papiers qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt dans la journée et appela Pierre.

-_Pierre, mon petit bonhomme, voudrais-tu venir vers moi ?_

_-Je t'écoute mon grand bonhomme , _Répondit le petit malicieusement car tout ceci était préparé d'avance entre eux deux.

-_Aujourd'hui, devant nos amis, je voudrais te demander quelque chose de très important…_

_-Oui , ben dépêches-toi, j'ai hâte de voir maman pleurer…_

Tout le monde se mit à rire, néanmoins avec interrogation.

-_Pierre, ,_repris Severus, _Je te demande la main de ta mère._

A ces mots , Victoria fondit en larmes.

-_Et voilà, je vous l'avais bien dis qu'elle allait pleurer !_

Sa mère éclata de rire , aussitôt rejointe par tous. Severus s'approcha d'elle, la fit lever de sa chaise, porta sa main à ses lèvres et lui demanda , ses yeux d'onyx plongés dans les siens:

-_Victoria, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, dans ton monde et dans le mien ?_

_-Oui, mon amour, je l'accepte._

Ils échangèrent un long baiser sous les sifflements et les acclamations de leurs amis.

Ensuite Severus prit les papiers, les signa et les présenta à sa future femme.

-_Ces papiers ont été préparés par un notaire moldu et par le ministre de la magie. Dés que tu les aura signés, Pierre deviendra mon héritier, pour moitié, avec Drago._

Sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, Victoria signa les papiers qui faisait de Pierre le fils héréditaire de Severus Rogue.

Les félicitation d'usage durèrent un bon moment, puis Albus déclara qu'il était temps de regagner leurs foyers respectifs et laisser la future famille ensemble.

Le mariage eut lieu le soir de Noël, un an jour pour jour après le rapprochement inéluctable de ces deux êtres d'exception .

FIN

Note de l'auteur

Si cette fic vous a plu, dites-le moi! J'en ai déjà une autre en tête, toujours une SR/OC…

Merci de vos reviews, pour ceux qui s'y sont risqué!

Bises à tous, à plus tard.


End file.
